Love me, or not?
by samkaejung
Summary: Two strangers meet unexpectedly. Two worlds collide, love they will find. Love me, or not? A ShizNat fanfic. My first TAG-LISH story. enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. Anyways, this is TAG-LISH :) If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

Hindi inaasahan ni Natsuki na mahihirapan siya sa paglipat niya sa bago niyang apartment. Hindi niya kasi alam kung saan, tapos hindi pa malinaw yung address na binigay sa kanya ni Nao. She don't know what to do next, at naiiyak na siya sa sobrang inis.

"Ahh! I hate this! Pagod na ako. Where the hell is that place? Hindi ko pa maintindihan tong address na binigay ni Nao. Haayy, that spider!" Nagmumukmok na sabi ni Natsuki habang naglalakad. Pinagtitinginan siya ng mga tao and she's like a barking dog. Pero hindi na lang niya pinapasin, there's only one thing on her mind: ang makita yung apartment na tutuluyan niya.

_(Flashback)_

"_Nao, can I ask you a favor?"_

"_Sure, ano ba yun?"_

"_May alam ka ba na malapit na apartment sa school? Madalas kasi akong ma-late and my apartment is too far from school. My teacher is scolding me every time I came late. Can you help me?"_

"_Hmm, meron akong alam. I'll give you the address. Okay bay un?"_

"_Oo naman! Thanks! Bestfriend talaga kita" (smiled)_

"_No worries, ikaw pa malakas ka sakin eh" (smiled)_

_(end)_

"Haay! Kasalanan mo to Nao. Magbibigay na nga lang ng address, magulo pa tsk. Naliligaw na yata ako. Pero hindi ako pwede tumigil or I'll sleep here. No way!" sabi niya sa sarili.

* * *

Samantala, Shizuru was on her way back to her apartment. Galing siya sa bahay ng classmate niya because of their group project. They need to finish it dahil bukas na nila ito ipapasa. While on her way, bigla nag-ring ang phone niya. On her surprise:

"Haruka! How are you? Long time no see!" _(Shizuru's bestfriend, Haruka)_

"Oo nga eh. I'm fine. How about you? Kumusta na bestfriend ko?

"Heto, I'm still beautiful haha! Tagal din natin hindi nakapag-usap sa phone ah. How's tita?"

"Okay naman siya, pinapakumusta ka nga niya sakin eh. She said, she misses you so much"

"Ah, haha pakisabi din I miss her too. And I miss her delicious puddings na kinakain natin diyan"

_(Blah..blah..blah..blah..)_

Patuloy ang pag-uusap nila hanggang sa makarating siya sa apartment niya.

* * *

Susuko na sana si Natsuki nang sa wakas ay nakita na din niya yung apartment na hinahanap niya. Nagtatalon siya sa sobrang tuwa, at last she can now rest and relax. Pumasok na siya sa loob and she asked the owner for the available rooms.

"Uhm excuse me. Meron pa kayong available room?"

"Ay, sorry but occupied na lahat eh"

"What?! W-wala na ba talaga? Baka naman meron pa kahit maliit na kwarto lang. I really need a room, this is my last choice"

(The lady checked the list of rooms nang may makita siya)

"Ah! Here! May isang room pa kami na kailangan ng isa pang titira. Doon ka na lang"

"Isa pang titira? You mean, it's a room for two?"

"Yeah, yun na lang ang available namin dito. If it's okay to you, but if you don't then - "

"No! Uhm, it's okay and it's fine. I'll take it"

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip si Natsuki na tanggihan and sinabi ng may-ari. Pumayag siya, kaysa naman wala siyang matutuluyan.

"Here's the key, room 205. Feel at home" _(smiled)_

"Okay, thank you!" _(smiled back)_

* * *

Shizuru was taking a shower while talking to her bestfriend, Haruka. Hindi na natapos yung pag-uusap nila. At dahil sa sobrang busy sa kausap, hindi na niya nai-lock yung pinto ng kwarto niya at naiwan niya itong nakabukas.

Natsuki found the room. Nag-practice pa siya ng sasabihn bago siya pumasok. Kakatok na sana siya but she noticed that bukas yung pinto nung kwarto, at may naririnig siyang babae na parang may kausap. Hindi na siya nag dalawang-isip na pumasok.

She was shocked on what she saw!

"What the - ? What is this place?! Mali ba ako ng pinasukan?" she asked herself. Tinignan niya ulit yung door number pero nasa room 205 nga siya. Madaming kalat na damit sa paligid, mga damit ng babae. Dress, skirt, blouse, tshirt etc.. It's like there's a huge tornado came and blew anything around. Nagtaka siya and she began asking herself again:

"_Babae ba ang nakatira dito? Or is it a monster?"_

Pero dahil nasa loob na siya at wala rin siyang gagawin, she cleaned the room. Inayos niya lahat ng dapat na ayusin.

Tapos na mag-shower si Shizuru, same talking to Haruka. She came out of the C.R then she saw a blue-haired girl cleaning her room. Nagulat siya and she froze for a moment.

Naramdaman ni Natsuki na may tao sa likod niya, she turn around and she saw a chestnut-haired girl wearing a bath robe. Magsasalita na sana siya ng biglang...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nagulat si Natsuki dahil bigla siyang ginapangan ng ipis sa paa. Napayakap siya kay Shizuru sa takot. Nagulat din si Shizuru sa pagyakap sa kanya ni Natsuki and she pushed Natsuki back. Natumba si Natsuki at tumama yung likod niya sa sahig.

"Don't come near me! Back off!"

"Ouch! You back off! Hold on, I'm hurt"

"W-Who are you?! Anong ginagawa mo dito?! Paano ka nakapasok dito?! Magnanakaw ka no?!"

"Hey wait miss, calm down. Hindi ako magnanakaw"

"Hindi! You're just making an alibi! Magnanakaw ka!"

"What? Do you know what you're saying? I told you hindi ako magnanakaw. Naiwan mong bukas yung pinto so I came in"

"No! Tatawag ako ng pulis!" Shizuru grabbed her phone when Natsuki stopped her. Kinuha din niya ang phone ni Shizuru.

"Hey! Could you just listen to me first? Hindi ako magnanakaw, and I'm not making an alibi. Another thing, this is my room" sabi ni Natsuki

"Your room?"

"Yeah, at makakasama mo na ako dito"

"What?! IKAW? Makakasama ko?"

"Yeah. From now on dito na ako titira hanggang maka-graduate ako, kasama mo. Clear? And please, can you treat me nicely? Hindi yung nag-iisip ka agad ng hindi maganda sa kapwa mo"

"Hey! How dare you!"

"Another thing, matatakutin ka masyado. Kung anu-ano naiisip mo"

"Shut up! Hindi ako matatakutin!

"Ahaha! Talaga lang ha, makapag-panic ka wagas eh" _(laughing)_

"Hey stop it. Remember, this is my room!"

"Na ah, not anymore. It's our room. O-U-R-R-O-O-M. Get it?" _(smiled)_

* * *

There you have it, my 1st chapter. What will you say? Just leave a review. Please don't be so mean okay? Hehe..Chapter 2 coming up..


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. This is the chapter 2. Sorry to keep you wait. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't Cross the Line**

"Ahh, I can't be patient with this. Let me change my room" sabi ni Shizuru sa may-ari ng apartment. Ka-close niya rin kasi kaya ang lakas ng loob niya magsabi.

"Huh? Why? You just changed your room tapos palit ulit?" gulat na tanong ng may-ari sa kanya

"Hindi naman sa ayoko sa kanya pero gusto ko – "

"Hold on! Tungkol na naman ba yan sa room mate mo?"

"Uhh, yeah. Please, ilipat mo na siya or ako na lang lilipat"

"NO, hindi pwede. Hindi ako papayag sa gusto mo. Wala nang available rooms. Saka, ano bang problema sa kasama mo?"

"Uhm, basta! Ayoko talaga ng kasama sa kwarto eh. Please let me change my room"

"NO"

"PLEASE?"

"NO"

"Sige na"

"HINDI"

"OO"

"HINDI"

"Agree with me, please?"

Shizuru begged the owner but it ended up nothing. She will stay in her present room, of course with Natsuki. On her way back, may naisip siyang isang brilliant idea for her to stay on that room.

Nag-aayos naman ng gamit si Natsuki, while doing it she thought about Shizuru.

"_Grabe siya, pag-isipan ba naman ako ng masama? Mukha ba akong magnanakaw? Sa gwapo kong to? Hahaha! LOLjk. It's not my fault if she left her door open, kaya pumasok ako. She's a monster, sobra pa mag-react. Pero tingin ko mabait naman siya at mukha namang magkakasundo din kami. Papakisamahan ko muna siya." _she said to herself, and she smiled.

Speaking of the devil, biglang dumating si Shizuru. Natsuki greeted her, but Shizuru ignored it.

Kumuha si Shizuru ng packaging tape sa drawer niya and she started to make a line dividing their room. Nagtataka si Natsuki habang pinapanood niya itong naglalagay ng tape sa sahig. Nang matapos si Shizuru, kinausap niya si Natsuki.

"Dahil nauna ako sayo dito, I'd like to take the right. Listen to me, I'll be at this side and you're on that side. This is the territory line, don't cross the line okay? And it's better to be quiet, if you can. Pag nag-aaral ako, gusto ko tahimik. Is that clear?" sabi niya

"Uhh I see. How about singing? Hindi ko maiwasan yun eh" tanong ni Natsuki

"Kung sa tingin mo magaling ka kumanta, go on"

"Ahhh" _(she started singing)_

"_Why do birds, suddenly appear? Everytime, you are near. La-la-la-la" (wala sa tono)_

"Nang-aasar ka ba?! Mas mabuti pa manahimik ka na lang kaysa kumanta ka ng ganyan"

"Haha! Galit ka na naman. Relax lang, papangit ka sa ginagawa mo eh"

"Tigilan mo nga ako! Or I'll drag you outside the room"

"Haha okay okay, just kidding. By the way, can I cook?"

"Bawal yun dito, if the owner knows you'll have to move out. Sige, gawin mo na lang" _(smiled)_

"Uh huh, wag ka mag-alala hindi ako magpapahuli" _(smiled – Shizuru ignored her)_

"By the way, how can I use the bathroom with this line separating us?"

"Walk on it. Wag kang tatapak sa teritoryo ko"

"Ahh, O-K-A-Y"

Naglakad siya sa linya habang nagbabalance wag lang niya matapakan ang 'teritoryo' ni Shizuru. tinitignan siya ni Shizuru habang papunta sa CR at tinatawanan siya nito.

"_Tuwang-tuwa ang aswang sa ginagawa niya sa'kin" _Natsuki said to herself.

* * *

Many days passed at hindi parin sila masyadong nagkakausap ng matino ni Shizuru. Madalas ito magsungit sa kanya dahil palagi niya inaasar si Shizuru na gustung-gusto naman niyang gawin. Kaya madalas din sila mag-away, like kids.

One night, they're in their room. Kanya-kanya sila ng ginagawa. Shizuru was studying for tomorrow. May quiz kasi sila. Si Natsuki naman ay nagbabasa ng manga. Tahimik ang buong kwarto.

Maya-maya, nilabas ni Natsuki yung gitara niya. She cleaned her guitar and started playing. It caught Shizuru's attention pero hindi na lang niya inintindi.

(Mula sa mahina..)

" '_Cause here in my heart, there's a picture of us  
Together forever unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are, your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be here in my heart "_

(Hanggang sa..)

_You say good morning, when it's midnight  
Going out of my head, alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset_

_And it's driving me mad, I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jetlagged_

(Palakas ng palakas..)

_" I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now!_

_We're better off without you._

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now!_

_We're better off without you! "_

"ROCK 'N ROLL!" sabi ni Natsuki habang kumakanta. Feel na feel pa niya ang pagtugtog, and she didn't know na may isang tao na pala na nag-aapoy sa sobrang inis: si Shizuru. Suddenly:

_(War Level: Chibi Mode! –Just Imagine-)_

"Ang ingay mo!" _(threw the pillow)_

Binato ni Shizuru si Natsuki ng unan. Sapul sa mukha si Natsuki, sira ang mala-concert-day-feeling niya. Nag aso't-pusa na naman sila.

"Aray! Hey! What's your problem?" nainis na tanong ni Natsuki

"You're noisy! I can't concentrate!"

"You told me that kapag tingin ko magaling ako kumanta, go on. Already forgot it?"

"At bakit? Nakalimutan mo na ba sinabi ko na _it's better for you to keep quiet if you can dahil ayoko ng maingay pag nag-aaral ako!_ Nakalimutan mo na? Haaayy!"

"Okay, relax – " Natsuki didn't finished her sentence..

"Matutulog na lang ako! Bahala ka diyan! Hmp!" Shizuru answered sabay talukbong sa kumot niya.

"Wag kang mag-iingay okay?!" hirit pa niya

"Okay okay. Uhh, teka yung unan mo" lumapit si Natsuki para abutin kay Shizuru yung unan. Shizuru grabs it then natulog na siya. On the other hand, natatawa naman sa kanya si Natsuki.

"_Haha! Parang bata. Sarap asarin haha! Ang cute magalit kahit masungit"_ she said to herself

Afterwards, dinalaw na ng antok si Natsuki. Natutulog na ng mahimbing si Shizuru. Hindi siya nag-ingay tulad ng sinabi nito. She turned off the lights except the small lampshade beside her.

Pero sa kabila ng mga pang-aasar niya kay Shizuru, may isang bagay pala siya na kinakatakutan: she's afraid of the dark.

"Uhh, ang dilim naman. I can't sleep" Natsuki said habang tinitignan ang paligid niya.

Maya-maya, may naisip siyang paraan para makatulog siya: she grabbed the small lampshade beside her at nagtalukbong siya. Sounds like a child but yun ang ginawa niya para hindi siya matakot.

"Yan, okay na to. Makakatulog na din. Goodnight world" she said to herself _(smiled then yawn – like a puppy)_

* * *

There you have it, chapter 2 done! What will you say (as I always ask hehe) please leave a review, thanks! Chapter 3 on process.. c:

* * *

OMAKE (just for fun)

_(At my room..)_

Me: Sana magustuhan nila tong chapter 2, hirap mag-isip ng mga dapat mangyayari eh. I wish, I wish..

Natsuki: Yeah, sana nga. By the way, gusto ko yung character ko dyan ha. Cool! Lakas ko mang-asar kay Shizuru hehe..

Me: Yep, tama ka dyan. Besides, I thought its cute haha! Sana matapos ko tong story na to..

_(someone knocked the door)_

Natsuki: Who is it?

Shizuru: Na-tsu-ki chan! _(sabay yakap. They fell on the floor) _

Natsuki: K-Kailan ka pa dumating?

Shizuru: Ngayon lang, I miss you my Natsuki! _(Shizuru started doing 'this' and 'that')_

Natsuki: Uwaaahhh! Hey Shizu-Shizuru stop it! Please not here..

Me: Oi, Shizuru. The next room is vacant. You can uhh, you know what I mean..

Shizuru: Okay, thank you Kae san _(smiled) _ Na-tsu-ki c'mmon _(grin)_

_(Natsuki can't refuse, awww)_

Me: Ah, I hate it! Nagseselos ako . _(missing my gf _:( _)_

(haha! END)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. This is the chapter 3. Sorry to keep you waiting and sorry for the late update. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shizuru and Natsuki**

Kinaumagahan, wala na si Shizuru nang magising si Natsuki. Unang gising niya yun without hearing anything from Shizuru. Inayos na rin niya yung lampshade na katabi niyang natulog buong gabi.

"Ah, the landlord is not here. Ayos! Walang mag-iingay!" sabi niya sabay ngiti.

She fixed her bed after getting up. On the other side, naiwang magulo ni Shizuru ang higaan niya. Dahil sa mabait naman si Natsuki, inayos na niya rin yun, then she prepared herself for school.

_(Background)_

_good morning! . . ._

_Gawa mo assignment natin?. . ._

_Nakakatamad pumasok . . ._

_Blah. . .blah . . .blah . . ._

Dumeretso na si Natsuki sa klase niya, kahit na medyo tinatamad siya pumasok ngayon.

"_Haay, klase na naman. Sana hindi ako makatulog mamaya" _she said to herself.

Nakita ni Shizuru na dumaan si Natsuki, pero hindi niya ito pinansin at dumeretso na rin siya sa first class niya.

Pagpasok ni Natsuki sa classroom niya, nakita niya yung classmate niya na babae na umiiyak. Lumapit siya and she lend her handkerchief. Napatingin sa kanya yung girl then Natsuki smiled and said

"You can blow your nose. I don't mind" _(smiled)_

At bumalik siya sa inuupuan niya..

Then the girl stopped crying. Napangiti siya habang hawak yung panyo na binigay sa kanya ni Natsuki..

_(Classes started. Everyone is busy with their class discussions, seatworks and activities)_

* * *

Lunchtime..

Nagpunta sina Shizuru sa school canteen para kumain. She's with her classmates. Habang kumakain, nagkukwentuhan sila.

"Haay! Sarap talaga kumain kapag pagod ka" Midori said habang feel na feel niya ang pagkain niya.

"Ikaw pagod? Nangopya ka nga lang sa'kin sa quiz natin eh. Baka napagod mata mo kakatingin ng sagot haha!" pang-aasar ni Akane.

"Shut up! Nag-isip din naman ako no. There are some situations that I can't handle by myself so I need to seek help from the others to know the answer. Is that wrong?" hirit ni Midori

"Oh gosh! My nose is bleeding! Haha! Mga palusot mo din eh no?" Shizuru said laughing.

Napansin niya na nakatulala si Mai sa kawalan habang nakangiti. Nagtataka siya, so she asked:

"Oi, are you okay? Hindi mo ba kakainin yang lunch mo? Mamaya maunahan ka ng isang matakaw dyan sa tabi-tabi" _(smiled)_ – _she's pertaining to Midori_

"_Pinapatamaan mo ba ako?" Midori reacted (sharp glare)_

"It's okay. Busog ako" _(smiling)_

"Hmm, what happened? Ganda ng ngiti natin ha" Kazuya asked her

"Natutuwa lang ako, I think I got a jackpot. Even Miyu was trembling, right?" she answered smiling

"Huh? Siya? Alam mo kahit magunaw ang mundo ngayon or mamatay man siya wala siyang reaksyon" – Kazuya answered her _(Shizuru laughed)_

"Ewan ko, basta ang alam ko, kaya niya ako intindihin na hindi kayang gawin ng iba" _(smiled – feeling nasa paraiso)_

"Sino? Understand your blind side that nobody can see?" Akane said _(laughed)_

"Tumigil ka nga sa pambabara mo. Hmp!" banat niya kay Akane

"Ahaha! Tama na nga yan, ubusin na lang natin tong pagkain natin" Midori added.

_- Background sound: suspense – just imagine -_

_(Miyu doesn't have any reaction. . . . . . . . .)_

* * *

Naglalaro si Natsuki ng play station habang nag-aaral naman si Shizuru. Naka-headphones si Natsuki para hindi maingayan si Shizuru but her movements causes Shizuru to be distracted. Feel na feel kasi ni Natsuki yung nilalalro niya: _Tekken 6.._

Pinatay ni Shizuru yung TV..

"_OFF"_

Binuksan ulit ni Natsuki..

"_ON"_

_. . . . ._

"_OFF"_

"_ON"_

"_OFF"_

"_ON"_

_(Hanggang sa naging disco lights yung TV dahil sa kakapatay-sindi nilang dalawa)_

_-chibi mode-_

"Ano ba?! I need concentration!" sabi ni Shizuru

"The noise didn't come out. Anong problema?" banat ni Natsuki

"Cause you had so much acting like _(demo..demo)_. It's noisy eventually!"

"Ang sensitive mo naman. How about magpalit tayo ng pwesto?"

_Suddenly_

"Shizuru! May pagkain ka ba diyan? Nagugutom – " _(surprised)_

Lumabas si Mai ng kwarto, then suddenly

. . . . . .

"_AHHHH!" tili ni Mai, kinilig siya..bumalik agad siya sa loob.._

"Shizuru, come with me" sabi niya sabay hatak kay Shizuru. Nagtataka naman si Natsuki sa nangyayari. Hindi na nag dalawang-isip si Mai na magtanong,

"Sino siya?! Room mate mo?"

"Ah, oo. Teka, don't tell me she's the? – "

"Oo siya nga! Siya yung tinutukoy ko! Oh my! Do you think she's cute?"

"_What the? Do you know what you're saying?" _sabi ni Shizuru sa sarili..

"I think, we should exchange our rooms. Tutal, gusto mo lumipat di ba?"

"Huh? Wait, why so sudden – "

" Ah! Miyu is quiet and you can concentrate pag nag-aaral ka. No distractions. I assure you. Please?"

_- Background sound: suspense – just imagine -_

Nakita nilang dumaan si Miyu. Nag-iba ang ambience. Napundi ang mga ilaw at bigla silang nangilabot and they felt something strange. Miyu knocked the door of their room, and she looked at the two like a ghost. Then she slowly walked away like a wind.

"Ang weird. Nakakatakot siya, paano ka nakakatagal sa kanya? o.O" sabi ni Shizuru.

"By the way, anong pangalan niya? Please tell me" tanong ulit ni Mai

"_Hindi mo sinagot tanong ko.." _sabi ni Shizuru sa sarili

"Huh? I don't know her name"

"Why you didn't ask her!" pumasok ulit sila sa loob ng kwarto.

Nakita nila si Natsuki na nagdo-drawing. Nakatayo lang si Shizuru, then Mai started the conversation.

"Uhm, excuse me" she said, tumingin si Natsuki.

"About yesterday, uhm thank you" _(smiled)_

"Ah, yun ba? No worries!" _(smiled back)_

_Naiinis na si Shizuru, pinipisil kasi ni Mai yung balikat niya dahil sa kilig. Tsk_

"I washed it, I'll give it to you later. By the way, my name's Mai"

"My name's Natsuki"

Sumingit si Shizuru..

"My name's Shizuru. At hindi ako tulay para maging daanan niyong dalawa" sagot niya sabay upo sa harap ng desk niya. Hinayaan na niya mag-usap ang dalawa.

"Uhm so what are you doing?"

"Nagdo-drawing. Past time ko kasi"

"May I see it? _(amazed)_ Wow! Galing mo naman mag-drawing. So cool!"

"Ah, thanks hehe. You can have it, kung gusto mo"

_It caught Shizuru's attention. Napatingin siya sa dalawa.._

"Wow really? Thank you. Uhm anong anime to?"

"Kannazuki no Miko"

"_It's true, I've always love you" Natsuki added_

_-background sound: sparkling-_

_Nag-react si Shizuru.._

"Wah? Y-You love me?!" gulat na tanong ni Mai

"Ah no that's not what I mean. Dialog yan sa scene na yan" sagot ni Natsuki

At sumingit ulit si Shizuru..

"Uhm, can you find the right way to your room Mai? You need to go back. Mwaahh!" sabat ni Shizuru sa kanila. Dali-dali namang umalis si Mai dala yung drawing na binigay ni Natsuki. Nakangiti lang si Natsuki sa kanya.

Silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan. Nagsimula na namang mangulit at mang-asar si Natsuki.

"Gusto mo din ng drawing ko?"

"No thanks, sayo na lang yan"

"Sungit mo talaga. Haay, kailan ka kaya magiging mabait sa'kin?"

"You're asking me when? Hmm, pag pumuti ang uwak haha!"

"ha-ha-ha. Dami kong tawa, kilitiin mo nga ako ha-ha-ha. Hahaha! May pagka-corny ka pala. Now I know" _(smiled)_

"Nang-aasar ka ba!?"

"Oppss! Sorry hehe. Sarap mo kasi asarin eh. You look cute when you're annoyed Shi-zu-ru" _(wink)_

Shizuru blushed lalo na nung tinawag siya nito sa pangalan niya, pero hindi niya pinahalata. Pinairal na lang niya kasungitan niya.

"Shut up! Lumabas ka nga dito!"

"Huh? But why? May ginagawa ako dito eh"

"Pwes, atupagin mo yang ginagawa mo! Hindi yung nang-aasar ka dyan!"

"Ahaha! Okay okay, relax lang, Shi-zu-ru. Sige na mag-aral ka na diyan. Sungit talaga nito.."

Sinuot ni Natsuki ang headphones niya at nag-soundtrip na lang siya habang nagdo-drawing. Natigilan naman ng konti si Shizuru dahil sa naramdaman niya.

"_Why? Bakit ako nag blush?Anong meron? Ugh! Forget it! Nagulat lang siguro ako. Haay, whatever!" _she said to herself.

* * *

Chapter 3 done! I'm very very SORRY for the late update guys, I'm so busy this past weeks. I'm not able to face my computer because I have so many things to do. I hope guys you still follow and wait for the updates of this story. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Chapter 4 on process..


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. This is the chapter 3. Sorry to keep you waiting and sorry for the late update. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Friends At Last!**

Maagang nagising si Natsuki para magluto ng agahan. Dahan-dahan ang bawat kilos niya kasi baka magising niya si Shizuru, magwawala na naman ang dragon pag nagkataon. At dahil bawal at walang lutuan sa apartment nila, sa rice cooker siya nagluto.

"_Hmm, what's that smell? Looks delicious?" _sabi ni Shizuru sa sarili, dahilan para magising siya.

Nakita niya si Natsuki na kumakain. At dahil sa mahilig nga mag-asar si Natsuki, pinainggitan siya nito. Feel na feel ni Natsuki ang bawat paghigop niya ng soup, but Shizuru just looked and ignored her at nagpunta siya sa C.R.

At sa bilis nga naman ng karma, napaso ang dila ni Natsuki. Napasama ang paghigop niya sa soup. Simula pa lang nung una, napaso na siya pero tinitiis niya maasar lang si Shizuru.

_(cough, cough..) _"Aray ko! Ouch ang init! Ahh! Hoo..hoo!" _(cough, cough..)_

_(After several minutes...)_

Paglabas ni Shizuru ng C.R, wala na si Natsuki. Nakita niya yung iniwan na pagkain nito para sa kanya. It comes with a letter, she read it:

_It's delicious. Enjoy your breakfast. Sana magustuhan mo _

_Your room mate,_

_Natsuki_

"Hmm, paano naman kaya siya nakapagluto nito? Well, maybe binili niya. Salamat na din, I don't need to go outside" she said

_Classes started..Everyone's busy.._

_Recitations.._

_Quizzes.._

_Activities.._

_Seatworks.._

_Etc..._

* * *

Nagsusulat si Shizuru while Natsuki reads a manga, sa sahig siya nakaupo. There's an awkward silence between them. When suddenly . . . .

"POOOOOOTTT. . . . ." _(then silence...)_

Shizuru was startled, lumingon siya kay Natsuki at sabay tumawa ng malakas.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!" _(laughing out loud)_

Napapaluha na siya sa katatawa..

"Aww, uhm sorry. I was trying not to do, but I can't. Hindi ko mahinaan, di ko rin mapigilan. Sorry" Natsuki said blushing, pouting her lips.

"Ahahaha! It's okay. Hahahaha!" Shizuru answered, laughing..

"Hey! Stop laughing!"

"Ahaha! Okay, okay. I'll stop, I'll stop" bumalik siya sa pagsusulat. Then she added

"Uhh, pasensya na. Hindi ko talaga napigilan tumawa eh haha"

"Totoo ba naririnig ko? Or I'm just dreaming? Marunong ka pala humingi ng pasensya"

"Hoy! What do you think of me? Hindi marunong mag-sorry?! Bumabawi ka ha"

"Hey hey, relax lang hehe. Uhm by the way, gutom ka na? Share tayo gusto mo?" alok ni Natsuki

Natigilan si Shizuru sa ginagawa niya, tumayo siya at umupo sa harap ni Natsuki. Nakita niya na nakalagay yung pagkain sa rice cooker, she asked

"You can cook on a rice cooker?"

"Uhh yeah, my special talent hehe" _(smiled)_

"Ohh, anong tawag diyan?"

"Baked chicken with rice, with mushrooms and veggies. Masarap yan" _(smiled)_

Natsuki lend Shizuru a spoon, inilapit niya yung rice cooker then she tasted it and on her surprise,

"_Wow! Tama siya, it's so delicious" _sabi niya sa sarili..

"Oh ano? Masarap no?" sabay ngiti ni Natsuki

Nag-deny pa si Shizuru, she said

"Pwede na rin.."

"Weh? Aminin mo na, masarap di ba? It's written all over your face haha!"

"Oo na, sige na you win. Kumain ka na nga lang"

"Haha! Sige, sabi mo eh"

At nagpatuloy ang pag-uusap nila. Getting to know each other ang tema.

"Mahilig ka magluto?"

"Yeah, Masaya ako whether it's delicious or not. Kahit minsan palpak, okay lang hehe"

"Ah, I see"

"Hmm, pansin ko lang. Lagi kang busy, tapos late ka na rin natutulog. Sipag mo naman mag-aral"

"Scholar kasi ako, I need to maintain my grades para hindi ako matanggal sa pagka-scholar ko"

"Wow! Ang galing naman!" _(amazed)_

"Kailangan eh, yun lang kasi maitutulong ko sa parents ko. Kaya ayoko ng maingay pag nag-aaral ako"

"Hehe, pasensya na. Hindi kasi ako sanay ng sobrang tahimik eh. Ang boring pag tahimik, nakakabingi"

"Hmm, pag hindi ako nag-aaral pwede kang mag-ingay, pero pag may ginagawa ako pigilan mo sarili mo okay?"

"Okay boss!" _(smiled)_

"Boss? Bakit boss?"

"Uhm, wala lang. Yun gusto ko itawag sayo eh. Boss Shizuru hehe. Bagay naman eh, sungit mo kasi haha!" pang-aasar niya

"Tigilan mo nga ako! Hindi porket nakikipag-usap na ako sayo close na tayo"

"Oh joke lang eh wag ka na magalit boss, please?" _(puppy look)_

Nag-blush na naman si Shizuru. She said

"_What the? How can she this be cute? Shizuru, refrain from blushing!"_

"T-t-tumigil ka na nga! Akala mo ba tatalab sakin yang pagpapacute mo?" (deep inside sobrang affected siya)

"Aww, sige na titigil na ako. Pero hindi ibig sabihin nito magpapatalo ako sa kasungitan mo. Alam ko mabait ka, magkakasundo din tayo" _(smiled)_

"K-kumain ka na nga lang diyan! Uubusan kita!"

"Haha oo na heto na po boss kakain na oh"

Humirit pa si Natsuki..

"Uhm, friends na tayo boss ha" _(smiled)_

"Let me think of it"

"Ahh, wag na ah. Pag nakikipag-kaibigan ba dapat pa pag-isipan?"

"Basta, tapusin mo na nga yan" _(smiled)_

"Ngumiti ka! Ibig sabihin oo?"

"Hmm, kumain ka na. Uubusan talaga kita"

"Hahaha! Yehey! Opo boss kakain na ako"

"_Parang bata lang ah.." _Shizuru thought to herself

* * *

After nilang kumain, paglalaro naman ang inatupag ni Natsuki. Wala kasi silang pasok bukas kaya lulubusin niya maglaro ngayon. On the other hand, may kausap naman si Shizuru sa phone, it was her bestfriend Haruka. Lumabas siya at iniwan si Natsuki mag-isa.

Suddenly, nagpunta si Mai sa room nila para ibalik yung panyo. Hindi siya agad napansin ni Natsuki dahil busy nga siya maglaro. She came towards Natsuki then she gave the handkerchief.

"Uhm excuse me. Heto pala yung panyo mo"

"Oh ikaw pala. Nako, nag-abala ka pa. Sayo na lang yan"

"Nge, nakakahiya naman. Hindi ko naman hinigi to eh. Sige na kunin mo na"

"Ah siga pla, salamat"

"Ah hehe wala yun. Nga pala, where's Shizuru? Bakit wala siya, may hihiramin sana ako sa kanya eh"

"Lumabas siya, may kausap sa phone. Bestfriend niya yata kausap niya"

"Oh I see"

Maya-maya, biglang dumating si Shizuru, hindi na lang niya pinansin ang dalawa at dumeretso siya sa desk niya. Biglang nagyaya si Natsuki

"Want to play a game with me?"

"Oh! Uhm, sure!" (nakalimutan na niya yung dapat ipinunta niya)

_-background: sparkling-_

"_Oh my GOD! Niyaya niya ako maglaro kasama niya! Hindi kaya heto na ang simula?" _Mai said to herself, daydreaming.

Tumingin naman si Shizuru sa dalawa. Nasisilaw siya sa ka-sweetan nila. Nagtatawanan pa sila.

_-background: sparkling-_

_Game: tekken 6_

"_Heto oh headphones, mas maganda maglaro pag suot mo yan"_

"_Wow! Mas feel mo siya laruin"_

"_Ahaha! Nakakatuwa no? Teka mali yung pinipindot mo dapat heto"_

"_Ah ganun ba. First time ko maglaro nito eh"_

"_Okay lang yan, madali lang naman to laruin eh. Ganito lang gagawin mo"_

Nairita si Shizuru, she said:

"_Ugh, gawin bang dating place tong kwarto ko? Haayy"_

"Uhm, excuse me? May I interrupt your moment there? Ano na yung hihiramin mo sakin Mai? Pagkakatanda ko nagtext ka sakin eh"

"Ay oo nga pala! Wait lang Natsuki ha"

"Sige take your time"

Hiniram ni Mai yung notes ni Shizuru sa Math. Parehas kasi sila ng subject at may assignment sila. Mai doesn't know the answer kaya kokopyahin niya yung lecture nila related sa assignment niya

"Thank you Shizu chan! Ibabalik ko rin to"

"Okay, ingatan mo lang ha"

"Sige alis na ako, Natsuki next time na lang tayo maglaro ha?"

"Sure, galingan mo sa assignment mo"

Umalis na si Mai, she bid goodbye to Natsuki. Again, naiwan na naman silang dalawa na may kanya-kanyang ginagawa.

* * *

Chapter 4 done! The chapter is simple. I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Chapter 5 on process..


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, forgive me. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. This is the chapter 5. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving Closer**

Wala silang pasok ngayon dahil birthday ng school director ng school nila _(Fuuka University)_ kaya nilubos niya magpuyat kagabi kakalaro. She spent her hours playing tekken 6, sobrang adik niya kasi dun. It was already 11:00 am and she's still sleeping. Kung umulan na ng biyaya, hindi siya mabibigyan.

Nagsing siya sa ingay ng phone niya. Someone's calling.

"_Riiinnnggg! Riiinnnggg!"_

_(she answered the call)_

"Uhh, hello?" she answered, at halata sa boses niya na antok na antok pa siya.

"Hey, mukhang natutulog ka pa yata. Wake up dude, it's already noon time. You didn't change at all Natsu-kun, you stay up all night and then you end up sleeping all day.." sagot sa kanya ni Reito.

On her surprise..

"W-Wait a second, your voice is familiar even the way you speak. Reito-kun? Ikaw ba to?"

"Haha! Exactly! Kumusta na?"

"Woah! Haha! It's been a long time since nakapag-usap tayo. Okay lang naman ako, ikaw?"

"I'm fine, nothing's changed. Gwapo pa rin haha!"

"Ugh, true mayabang ka pa rin haha! By the way bakit ka nga pala napatawag?"

"Ahh, I called you because of your dad. Pupunta kami ni kuya Yuichi diyan mamaya, inutusan kami ni daddy mo na ibigay sayo yung mga wine samples. Ibigay mo daw kay tita Sanada"

"Ah! Oo nga pala, I forgot already. Sinabihan na pala ako ni daddy noon before ako lumipat dito. Sure, sige"

"Roger that. Sige, I'll hang up the phone, aayusin na namin yung dapat dalhin. Magdedeliver din kasi kami eh. Take care"

"Okay, same to you. Ingat kayo bye!"

"Bye!"

_(end of conversation)_

Tuluyan nang nagising si Natsuki kaya bumangon na siya then she fix her bed.

Napansin niya na wala si Shizuru. Nagtaka siya because for the first time naunahan siya nito magising, which is rarely to happen.

"Haay, gumala na naman ang dragon. Saan kaya nagpunta yun?" _(laughing)_

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Yuichi asked

"It should be. The security guard told us" Reito answered him.

Kakarating lang nila sa Fuuka University kung saan nag-aaral si Natsuki. At dahil free day ng mga estudyante, madami ang nag-gagala. Natigilan ang dalawa ng may dumaan na chicks sa harapan nila. Sinusundan nila ito ng tingin.

_Majority of the school's population are girls. Kaya hindi na nakakapagtaka ang ganitong eksena._

"Surely this school is a great place" Reito said _(smiled)_

"Here we go again, chickboy ka talaga kahit kailan eh no" Yuichi answered him.

"Maybe it's time!"

"Time for – "

Biglang nawala si Reito at nakita niya agad na nakikipag-usap at kinukulit yung mga babae na dumaan kanina. Napikon siya kaya dali-dali siyang lumapit kay Reito sabay..

_(Binatukan niya si Reito, the girls were shocked)_

"Uhm sorry girls, pasensya na kayo sa kanya. Kakalaya lang niya sa mental hospital eh. Sorry ulit"

"It's okay, we're going to leave now"

"Okay, pasensya na kayo ulit"

. . . . . . .

"Teka, hindi naman ako baliw ha!" reklamo si Reito

"HINDI TAYO NAGPUNTA DITO PARA MAGHANAP NG BABAE OKAY!?" galit na sabi ni Yuichi kay Reito

"S-sorry kuya. Hindi na uulit" naiiyak na sagot sa kanya.

May narinig silang boses di kalayuan sa kanila, it was Natsuki.

"Kuya Yuichi! Reito-kun!"

"Hey! Natsu-kun!"

At pinag-usapan nila ang tungkol sa ipapadala nila sa kanya..

"I only want a few of them. Ayoko magbitbit ng mabigat eh haha!" _(laughing) _Natsuki said to them

"Don't worry, samples lang naman to eh. Reito, kunin mo na" Yuichi answered.

"Here" _(inabot ni Yuichi yung address ng shop)_

"Sige thanks. Are you going anywhere else?" Natsuki asked

"Yeah, magdedeliver pa kami. Need anything?" Yuichi added

"Ah nothing really, I'll go to aunt's shop myself"

"Okay, take care. Salamat ha. We're leaving"

"Okay, take care you two. "

"Sige, bye!" Reito answered.

Nakaalis na sila at naiwan nang mag-isa si Natsuki. She looked at the address written on the paper given to her. Bigla siyang sumimangot, may naalala siya..

_(on Chapter 1, nung nahirapan siya hanapin yung dorm niya..)_

"Heto na naman ba tayo? I'm going to search for a place – AGAIN. Ugh, I hate this. Mahina ako sa directions!" _(poker face)_

Dahil she don't have any choice, hahanapin na lang niya tulad ng sabi niya. Nagsimula na siya mag-ikot but she can't find the exact place. Kung saan-saan na siya nagpupunta pero wala pa rin. Pagod na siya so she rest up a bit sa upuan di kalayuan sa kanya.

"Uhh, bakit kasi dito pa ako nahirapan. Kaya madali ako maligaw eh. Auntie nasaan na ba yung shop mo! Nakakainis na ah!" _(irritated)_

_As usual, tulad ng nangyari dati pinagtitinginan na naman siya ng mga dumaadaan.._

Then she came up on a bright idea, she grabbed her phone and she texted the person who can help her..

_N: Shizuru! I need help! (messed up)_

_S: Bakit ano na naman ginawa mo?_

_N: Hindi ko makita yung location ng pupuntahan ko eh. Tulungan mo ako please?_

_S: Hindi ako pwede, I'm here at my friend's house busy kami. What's the address?_

_(she texted the address..after a minute, Shizuru replied)_

_S: Go to the tennis court, at the end take 2 rights. Then may makikita kang malaking puno sa kaliwa, take that way. At the end may madadaanan kang eskinita, after ng 2 kanto, turn left again and follow that path. After 5 minutes nandoon ka na. Sige na busy ako. Bye_

_N: Huh? Ang dami naman dadaanan. Samahan mo na lang ako._

_(wala nang reply si Shizuru. Kinulit na siya ni Natsuki pero wala talaga)_

No choice ulit siya, kaya siya ulit ang naghanap. Sinunod naman niya yung sinabi sa kanya ni Shizuru. Lakad dito, lakad doon. Punta dito, punta doon. Pero at the end, wala pa rin. Hindi pa rin niya makita, it's almost dark at pagod na siya. Naiiyak siya na naupo sa damuhan para magpahinga.

"Ayoko na! Pagod na ako! Kailangan ko na talaga ng tutulong" _(acts like a lost puppy)_

Tinawagan na niya si Shizuru, sinagot naman ang tawag niya.

"Shizuru!" _(crying like a child)_

"Oh? Nakita mo na ba?"

"Hindi eh, I'm lost. Tulungan mo na ako please?" _(sad face)_

"Haay, sige na nga. Where are you? Wait for me okay?"

"Talaga?!" _(happy)_

"Oo nga, bakit ayaw mo? Wag na"

"Hindi ah! Nandito ako sa park beside the fountain. Dalian mo ah, I'll wait for you" _(smiled)_

"Okay, okay. Sige na, bye"

_(after several minutes)_

"Hindi mo talaga makita?" bungad na tanong ni Shizuru pagdating niya.

Natsuki turned to Shizuru and she looks like a lost puppy. Naiiyak na tumingin si Natsuki sa kanya at niyakap siya. Parang ang tagal nilang hindi nagkita. Nagulat at nag-blush naman si Shizuru.

-chibi mode-_just imagine.._

"Shizuru!" _(crying like a lost puppy)_

"A-anong ginagawa mo? Bitawan mo nga ako"

"Pasensya na, Masaya lang ako at dumating ka. Kanina pa ako naliligaw eh" _(sad face)_

"Kawawa ka naman pala, halika na nga sasamahan na kita before I change my mind"

"Uhh kaso pagod na ako eh. _(umupo siya ulit) _Pasan mo ako" _(smiled)_

"Tumigil ka nga! Tumayo ka diyan, o hindi kita sasamahan"

"Itayo mo na lang pala ako" _(smiled)_

"Haay nako naman, oh dali na!" _(Shizuru blushing)_

Sinasadyang magpabigat ni Natsuki, mga papansin-moves din niya..

"Tumayo ka na!"

_(Nakatingin lang sa kanya si Natsuki)_

"Bibilangan kita!"

. . . .

"One.."

"Two.."

"Three!"

Biglang tumayo si Natsuki sabay lapit kay Shizuru, almost inch na lang ang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa't-isa. Shizuru froze for a moment and then she blushed again, and she's speechless..

Biglang nagsalita si Natsuki and she said

"Thank you miss sungit!" sabay tawa niya

Itinulak siya ni Shizuru sabay sabi

"BAHALA KA SA BUHAY MO DIYAN KA NA!"

"Hoy, hala joke lang wag mo ko iwan dito! Samahan mo ako!"

Sinamahan siya ni Shizuru at sa wakas narating din niya ang hinahanap niya. _(Sanada Cake Shop)_

* * *

Pumasok sila sa loob, then nagtanong si Natsuki sa bantay nung shop kung nasaan ang tita niya.

"Uhm excuse me, where's auntie Sanada? Pakisabi po may naghahanap sa kanya" _(smiled)_

"Uhh, okay just wait here"

_After a minute.._

"Tita Sanada!" _(smiled)_

"Oh! Natsuki chan!"

"How are you tita? You're looking younger habang tumatagal ah" _(smiled)_

"Haay nako ikaw talaga binobola mo na naman ako. Okay lang naman ako, ikaw? Ang laki mo na ah" _(smiled)_

"Hala tita, I'm just telling the truth. Okay lang din po. Oh By the way dala ko po yung mga wine samples ni daddy para sayo" _(she pointed out on a box)_

"Wow! Sige, salamat. Iwan mo na lang muna diyan"

Napatingin ang tita niya kay Shizuru na nakatayo malapit sa pinto. Ningitian siya nito at binati, ganun din ang ginawa ng tita niya. Sabay sabi kay Natsuki

"Uh huh, you have a good taste"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Is she your girlfriend? She's cute" _(grin, then she pointed at Shizuru)_

Nagulat si Shizuru sa narinig niya.

Natsuki startled on what she heard. Nagreact agad siya and she answered defensively.

"No no no tita! She's my friend. A roommate, sinamahan niya ako dito hindi ko kasi alam to eh. Hindi ko po siya girlfriend! Kaibi - "

"W-whoah! Okay okay, no need to be defensive. Relax lang, I was just kidding"

Natahimik si Natsuki and she take a deep breath.

"Tita talaga.."

"Ahaha! Relax Natsu chan, okay?"

Her tita added:

"Uhh sige maupo ka muna dito, at dahil kaibigan ka ni Natsuki ipapatikim ko sayo ng libre yung bago naming specialty dito. Wait here okay? _(talking to Shizuru) _Natsuki chan, come with me"

"Uhm okay po sige" Shizuru answered

Naiwan siyang naghihintay sa dalawa.

. . . . .

Dumating si Natsuki na may dalang cake at binigay niya kay Shizuru. Napangiti naman si Shizuru, mahilig kasi siya sa sweets especially cakes. Tinikman niya agad-agad yung cake at nagustuhan naman niya.

"Wow! It's so delicious!" _(smiled)_

"Of course! Gawa yata yan ng tita ko. She really loves baking, kaya niya naitayo tong shop niya ngayon"

Biglang tinawag si Natsuki ng tita niya.

"Natsu chan! Come up here!" here tita called

"Okay! _(she answered)_ Wait lang ha" she said to Shizuru

Shizuru nodded silently, at sinundan niya ng tingin si Natsuki.

Umakyat si Natsuki sa stage then her tita gave her the guitar.

"So, anong tutugtugin natin?" tanong ng tita niya

"Ikaw na pong bahala tita, basta alam ko sasabay na lang ako" _(smiled) _she answered

"Sure! Game!"

_(one two three!)_

Sinabayan ni Natsuki sa pagtugtog ang tita niya, habang tumutugtog tinititigan niya si Shizuru at nakatingin din ito sa kanya. They smiled at each other, sumabay na din sa pagkanta si Natsuki.

_I wanna make you smile_

_Whenever you're sad_

_Carry you around when your arthritis is bad_

_All i wanna do, is grow old with you_

_I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches_

_Build you a fire if the furnace breaks_

_So, it could be so nice growing old with you..._

_I'll miss you_

_Kiss you_

_Give you my coat when you are cold_

_Need you_

_Feed you_

_Even let you hold the remote control._

_So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink_

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

_Oh I could be the man that grows old with you_

_I wanna grow old with you._

_After ng performance.._

"Galing!" _(clapping hands) _Shizuru said, amazed

Lumapit ang dalawa sa kinauupuan ni Shizuru at sinamahan siya kumain.

"Mabuti naman at nagustuhan mo" sabi ng tita ni Natsuki

"Opo, ang galing niyo po kumanta"

"What about me?" dagdag ni Natsuki

"Uhm, pwede na rin. Pasado na" Shizuru answered

"Hey! That's unfair!" _(pouting her lips)_

_(Her tita and Shizuru laughed on her reaction)_

"Nako basta, magaling ako kumanta. End of story" hirit ni Natsuki

"Hahaha! Okay okay, wag ka nang magalit diyan. Sige ka baka hindi ka na magustuhan ni Shizuru kasi pumapanget ka" pang-aasar ng tita niya.

Nag-blush si Shizuru, at naging defensive na naman si Natsuki..

While in the middle of their conversation, maya-maya biglang umulan. Yung inuupuan nila is nasa labas ng shop kaya dali-dali silang pumasok sa loob. Nagsi-alis na rin yung ibang customer dahil malakas yung ulan. Nagpatila muna sila sa shop.

_(after the heavy rain)_

Pauwi na sina Natsuki at Shizuru, naglalakad lang sila. Nagkakwentuhan sila habang pauwi.

"Ang galing mo tumugtog ng gitara" Shizuru said

"Ah oo naman! Pati pagkanta haha!" _(laughing)_

"Ay wala na, mayabang na. Binabawi ko na sinabi ko"

"Ano ba yan! Ang daya mo naman. Bakit si tita pinuri mo samantalang ako hindi" _(pouting her lips)_

"Hahaha! Oo na sige na magaling ka na rin kumanta, wag ka lang iiyak" pang-aasar ni Shizuru

"Teka bakit naman ako iiyak? Hindi na ako bata no"

"Eh kasi kung makapag-complain ka diyan parang bata. Hahaha!" _(laughing)_

"Aba teka, bumabawi ka yata sakin ha"

"Uhm, siguro. Ang dami-dami mo nang atraso sakin. Lagi mo pinapainit ulo ko, lagi mo ako iniinis, lagi mo ako inaasar. Maaga akong tatanda sa ginagawa mo eh"

"Wow, ako pa sinisi mo. Ang sungit-sungit mo kasi eh, ikaw lang nagpapatanda sa sarili mo"

"Anong sabi mo?!"

"Ah wala po boss. I said you're beautiful"

"Hmm, umayos ka diyan ha kundi bubugbugin kita"

"Grabe ka naman. Kailan ka ba magiging mabait sakin ha?"

Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Shizuru, si Natsuki na ang sumagot

"Ano yan? Baka corny na naman isasagot mo sakin ha. Wag na lang, baka hindi ako tumawa. Hahaha!" _(laughing)_

Nainis na naman si Shizuru kaya iniwan niya si Natsuki. Binilisan niya maglakad.

"Hoy, teka lang. Wag mo ko iwan, ba't ang bilis mo maglakad?" tanong ni Natsuki

"Tse! Ewan ko sayo, bahala ka diyan iiwan na kita"

"Hala wait lang!"

Biglang humangin ng malamig at kumulog. Nagsimula nang umambon, sinabihan niya si Shizuru.

"Nako umaambon na. Tara Shizuru takbo na tayo"

"Alam ko di mo na kailangang sabihin"

"Sungit nito talaga oh. Oh! I know! Paunahan na lang tayo"

"What are you – "

Naunahan agad siya ni Natsuki

"Ang mahuli, panget. Hahaha!" _(laughing)_

"Hoy teka! Hindi pwede! Ako dapat ang mauna!"

Tulad ng inaasahan, naunahan ni Shizuru si Natsuki makarating. Nakarating na sila sa dorm bago pa lumakas yung ulan.

"Oh paano ba yan? Nauna ako sayo. Eh di ikaw yung panget. Haha!" _(laughing) _sabi ni Shizuru

"Huh, ngayon lang to. Pinagbigyan lang kita"

"Haha! Oo nga sige na. Dali na buksan mo na yung pinto, gusto ko na magpahinga"

"Opo boss, bubuksan na"

Pagkabukas ni Natsuki ng pinto, nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

"Oh oww.."

"Oh bakit anong meron?"

"We have a trouble"

"Bakit ano ba yon?"

Pumasok si Shizuru, at naintindihan na niya ang ibig sabihin ni Natsuki.

Basa yung buong kwarto nila. Basa ang higaan ni Shizuru, baha ang sahig. Naiwang bukas yung sliding door papuntang terrace ng dorm room nila. At dahil malakas ang ulan kanina na may kasamang malakas na hangin, pumasok halos yung ulan sa loob.

"Saan ako matutulog nito? Haay nakakainis naman!"

"Hmm, wala tayong magagawa kundi maglinis"

Nag-mop si Natsuki ng sahig habang nagpunas naman ng mga lamesa si Shizuru. Tinanggal ni Natsuki yung basang cover ng higaan ni Shizuru, iniaangat naman ni Shizuru yung foam ng kama niya pero hindi niya kaya dahil mabigat dahil din sa nabasa ng tubig. Tinulungan siya ni Natsuki, tumapak na siya sa territoryo ng dragon.

_(remember on chapter 2, when Shizuru and Natsuki have their agreement about the territory. Now, it is useless. Hahahaha!)_

"Ugh! What a mess! Yung higaan ko, I bought it for myself! The rain, wth!" reklamo ni Shizuru.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the floor. I don't mind if you cross my line" sagot ni Natsuki

"No it's okay"

"Don't worry I'll be fine"

"Uhm, are you sure?"

"Oo naman! When I was a kid, lagi akong natutulog sa sahig kaya sanay na rin ako. Hahaha!" _(laughing)_

Maya-maya biglang -

Nawalan ng kuryente. Natahimik si Natsuki, napapikit at biglang sumigaw.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Napayakap siya kay Shizuru..

"W-what the? Hey! Hey!"

"Ang dilim! Ang dilim!"

"Teka ano bang ginagawa mo?"

"Ang dilim, natatakot ako"

Biglang tumawa si Shizuru

"AHAHA! Now I know! I know it!" _(laughing)_

They started to light up the candles. Take note: candles, nillagyan nila ng kandila yung buong kwarto nila. Si Shizuru ang taga-sindi habang si Natsuki naman ang tagabigay ng kandila. At dahil madilim, nakahawak si Natsuki sa damit ni Shizuru na parang bata.

After lighting the candles, naupo sila sa sahig.

Natsuki played with her shadows, gumawa siya ng ibon. Ginaya naman siya ni Shizuru. Dahan-dahang naglapit ang anino nila and when their shadows overlapped, di nila napansin na nagkalapit din silang dalawa. Lumingon sila sa isa't-isa, emerald meets crimson and crimson meets emerald. There's an awkward silence between them but Shizuru cut it off with a question, lumayo siya.

"Takot ka pala sa dilim? Hahaha!" _(laughing)_ Shizuru asked

"Uhm, oo. Ayoko ng madilim eh" _(pouting her lips) _sagot ni Natsuki

"Bakit ka naman takot? Are you afraid of ghosts?"

"Everyone's afraid of ghosts, how about you?"

"Nope because I don't believe in ghosts. Imagination lang sila ng tao"

"Ah okay, I understand. I don't like darkness, ayoko rin ng tahimik so I have to make some noise because I'm afraid"

Tumayo si Shizuru at kinuha niya yung gitara. Inabot niya yun kay Natsuki at tumabi siya ulit sa kanya.

"Oh heto, tumugtog ka"

"Huh?"

"Para hindi ka matakot"

"Sweet mo naman pala" _(smiled)_

"Hmp hindi no, mabait lang talaga ako"

"Haha! Oo na boss sige na. Teka, kakanta rin ako"

"Oo na. Dali na tumugtog ka na"

"Sige na, heto na po boss"

_Tonight a candle lights the room,__  
__Tonight it's only me and you,__  
__Your skin, like gravity__  
__Is pulling every part of me,__  
__I fall, you and I collide_

_What if I stay forever?_  
_What if there's no goodbye?_  
_Frozen for a moment here in time,_  
_Yeah,_  
_If you tell me the sky is falling,_  
_Or say that the stars collide,_  
_The only thing that matters in my life,_  
_If you and I tonight_

* * *

_The next morning_

Naunang nagising si Shizuru, bago siya bumangon tinitigan niya muna si Natsuki na natutulog. Tulad ng sinabi niya sa sahig nga siya natulog. Napangiti si Shizuru, may pasok na sila kaya naisipan niya na ito gisingin.

"Natsuki, Natsuki. Hoy Natsuki gising na diyan. May pasok pa tayo, magluluto ka pa. Hoy"

"Uhh, 5 minutes pa" sagot ni Natsuki sabay talukbong ng kumot

"Bumangon ka na nga! Dali na ah!"

"Maya-maya konti okay? Wag kang maingay"

Hindi na nakatiis si Shizuru, kinuha niya yung dalawang takip ng rice cooker at tinapat niya sa tenga ni Natsuki.

"PAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG!"

"Uwaaaaahhhhhh! May sunog ba?!" gulat na tanong ni Natsuki

"Walang sunog, hirap mo gisingin eh! Haayy nako" sagot ni Shizuru

"Ahh grabe ka naman, ang sakit kaya sa tenga"

"Eh paano ang tagal mo gumising, napaka-tulog-mantika mo naman"

"Hindi kasi ako nakatulog a – aray ko"

Nagtaka si Shizuru

"Oh bakit?"

"Y-yung likod ko masakit. A-aray"

"Akala ko ba sanay ka matulog sa sahig?"

"M-matagal na rin kasi nung huli ako natulog sa sahig. Aray ko, tulak mo nga likod ko" _(puppy-look)_

"Nako naman"

Hinawakan ni Shizuru ang magkabilaang braso ni Natsuki

"Dahan-dahan lang ha" sabi ni Natsuki

Hindi nagsalita si Shizuru, bigla niya itinulak yung likod ni Natsuki. Napasigaw si Natsuki sa sakit

"ARAY KOOOO! ARAAAYY! Dahan-dahan sabi eh!"

"Pag dahan-dahan yan, hindi yan mawawala"

_(Tulak..Tulak..Tulak)_

_(ARAAAYYY! ARAAAAYYY!)_

"Ano masakit pa?" Shizuru asked

"H-hindi na, thank you although nahirapan ako. Grabe ka makatulak eh no" reklamo ni Natsuki

"May aayusin pa pala tayo" wika ni Shizuru

"Ah oo nga pala, yung higaan mo. Tutal maaga pa naman eh. Ayusin na natin"

"Oh sige, namimiss ko na higaan ko eh"

Nagtulungan silang dalawa, natapos naman sila kaagad.

Maya-maya naghaharutan na yung dalawa. Dinadaganan ni Natsuki si Shizuru, tinulak naman niya si Natsuki. Nag-gagantihan lang sila, nagtatawanan. Tumigil din silang dalawa, magkatabi sila.

"Hoy Natsuki may pasok pa tayo" Shizuru said

"Oo nga pala, sige na mauna ka na gumamit ng CR magluluto pa ako eh"

"Oh sige"

_At mula ng araw na yon, naging mag-bestfriend silang dalawa_

_(Sabay na silang pumapasok)_

"Shizuru, hurry up! Ang bagal mo naman"

"Heto na tapos na ako"

"Teka yung ID mo?"

"Hala naiwan ko, wait lang!"

"Hahaha! Makakalimutin ka rin eh no, dalian mo"

_(Sabay na silang kumakain)_

"Oh Shizuru say 'aaaaaahhh' "

"Uhmf ayoko busog na ako eh"

"Sure ka? Ibibigay ko to kay Mai"

"Oo busog na nga ako"

"Oh sige pala. Mai oh sayo na lang. 'aaaahhhh' "

_(Pag may free time, nanonood sila ng movie)_

_(They're watching Insidious)_

"Wag ka nga magtakip ng kumot diyan, paano mo makikita?"

"Eh! I don't like horror movies!"

"Face you fears! Tanggalin mo yan!"

_May nanggulat sa TV_

"Uwaaaahhhh!" _(napayakap siya kay Shizuru)_

"Ahahaha! Hahahahahaha! Nakakatawa ka naman" _(laughing)_

"Tawanan mo pa ako, ayoko nga ng nakakatakot eh" _(pouting her lips)_

_(Magkasama silang gumagala)_

_(They went to a perfume shop somewhere)_

"Shizuru, try this one it smells good"

_(sniff)_

"Oo nga that's nice. Saan mo nakuha yan?"

"Ah right here" _(pointing out somewhere)_

_Kumuha si Shizuru ng pabango_

_"Natsuki, what can you say about this one?" (sumandal siya sa balikat ni Natsuki)_

_"Wow! I like it! Good taste"_

_Mas naging maganda ang relasyon nilang dalawa, na pareho naman nilang ikinatuwa._

_Mag-lelevel up kaya ang relasyon nila? Let's see and wait for the next chapters.._

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 5 done! Again, sorry for the late update there are lot of things happened. I thank GOD for staying alive after that accident. This chapter is longer than the last one. I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Chapter 6 on process..


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well i don't own the movie. This is the chapter 6. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Emerging Walls**

Palabas na ng school sina Natsuki at ang barkada ni Shizuru, uwian na kasi nila. Nagkukulitan naman ang dalawa, nakatingin naman sa kanila si Mai na mukhang nagseselos.

May nadaanan silang mga lalaki na nakatambay sa corridor ng school. Nagpapansin ang isa sa kanila kaya natigilan sila

"Ah! My eyes hurt!"

"Oh bakit?"

"Because love blow inside my eyes"

_(nagtawanan sila)_

"Hi miss, can I get your phone number?" tanong ng isa sa kanila kay Shizuru

Shizuru refused to give her number

"Sorry pero hindi ko binibigay number ko sa hindi ko kilala" she answered

"Taray mo naman miss, gusto lang naman naming makipag-kaibigan sayo eh"

Lumapit kay Shizuru yung nagtanong sa kanya, the guy attempted to hold Shizuru but Natsuki pulled her back and said

"Hoy, tigilan mo na siya. Ayaw na nga ibigay sayo yung number pipilitin mo pa"

"Tigilan niyo na nga kami!" dagdag ni Shizuru

"Whoah, okay okay. Tara mga pare, alis na lang tayo"

_(umalis na yung mga lalaki)_

"Loko yung mga yun ha, ano tingin nila sakin easy to get? Kailangan kunin number ko" inis sa sabi ni Shizuru

"Hayaan mo na lang sila, mga wala lang magawa sa buhay mga yun" sagot sa kanya ni Midori

"Yeah she's right, kung yung mga yun eh pinilit ka baka nasapak ko sila isa-isa" hirit ni Natsuki

"Relax lang Natsuki, wag kang highblood, nakakasama yan" Kazuya said

"Oo nga, hayaan mo na wala naman na sila eh" dagdag ni Shizuru

Paglabas nila, they saw a girl waiting outside her car. Familiar sa kanila ito and on their surprise

"Teka, is that Tomoe?" Akane asked

"Oo nga! Si Tomoe nga!" sagot naman ni Kazuya

Tinawag siya ni Midori

"Tomoe san!"

She turned around and smiled to them. Kinawayan naman siya ni Shizuru. Tinitigan siya ni Natsuki from head to toe, she's insecure.

_Tomoe's a cool girl. Varsity siya ng basketball sa exclusive school na pinapasukan niya. She's very sporty and the girls in her school admire her. Matalino din siya, she's the top one of her class at mayaman din sila._

Lumapit si Tomoe kay Shizuru and she said

"You mom told me to pick you up for dinner. Namimiss ka na daw niya and she wants to see you"

Pumayag naman si Shizuru, pinakilala din niya si Natsuki and vise versa

"Oh by the way, this is Natsuki. Roommate ko, siya yung sinasabi ko sayo. Natsuki, she's Tomoe, ka batch ko nung highschool. Siya yung pinakamatalino sa klase namin"

"Di mo na kailangang sabihin yung Shi chan" sabi ni Tomoe

"Bakit naman eh yung ang totoo eh" hirit ni Shizuru

"Uhh hello" bati ni Natsuki

"Hi! Ikaw pala yung naikwento niya sakin na you can cook on a rice cooker. That's cool" sagot ni Tomoe sa kanya

"Tara na Tomo chan, baka naeexcite na si mommy makita ako eh" sabi ni Shizuru sabay akbay sa kanya

Biglang sumimangot si Natsuki sa narinig siya

"_Shi chan? Tomo chan? Hmm" _sabi niya sa sarili

"Oh sige tara na. Excuse guys, we're leaving" paalam ni Tomoe

_(nakaalis na sila)_

"Hmm, bagay silang dalawa" sabi ni Mai

"Oww pwede, isang mabait at isang responsible. May bonus pa kay Tomoe, matalino na cool pa" sagot ni Akane

Biglang umalis din si Natsuki at iniwan niya sina Mai.

Papunta si Natsuki sa shop ng tita Sanada niya. On her way, biglang nag-ring yung phone niya. Hindi niya sinagot yung tawag then she turned off her phone.

* * *

"Hello tita, gutom ako. One cup of milk tea please? Gusto ko ng mayo sandwich" matamlay na sabi ni Natsuki

Tinititigan siya ng tita niya habang gumagawa ng favorite niyang mayo sandwich. Nagtataka ang tita niya, parang may something kay Natsuki.

Malayo ang tingin ni Natsuki, malalim ang iniisip niya. GInugulo siya ng narinig niya kanina

"_Shi chan? Tomo chan? Bakit ganun tawagan nila? Close ba sila dati? Anong meron sa kanila?"_

"Natsuki heto na order mo" sabi ng tita niya. Pero hindi siya pinapansin ni Natsuki.

Kinalbit na siya ng tita niya at bumalik naman siya sa sarili niya

"Huh? Tita ano yon?" gulat na tanong ni Natsuki

"Here's your order sabi ko"

"Ah, thank you tita"

Natsuki started eating, her tita asked her

"Masarap ba?"

"Hindi"

"Ha? Bakit? What's going on? Bakit malalim yata iniisip mo?"

"Wala po tita" tipid na sagot ni Natsuki

"Why you came here alone? Alam ko na, you two have a fight?"

"Hindi po. She's with her family, a cool girl from the other school pick her up. Ano nang pangalan nun? Tomoe yata" _(frowned)_

"Ah my sandwich isn't delicious because of that?"

"Uhm tita?"

"Oh bakit?"

"Wag kang tatawa ha?"

Tumahimik ang tita niya at mukhang nakuha niya ang ibig sabihin ni Natsuki

"You like her?" her tita asked

"Huh? Who?" _(confused) _balik tanong ni Natsuki

"Shizuru"

"What? No! That's nonsense"

"Hmm can I ask you frankly?"

Natsuki nodded

"Hindi ka naman magkakaganyan kung hindi mo gusto ang isang tao. Imposible naman na magkakaganyan ka dahil wala lang. I saw you two always giggle the way you like. Tell me, do you like her?"

Matagal bago nakasagot si Natsuki

"Hmm, hindi naman sa hindi ko siya gusto. Gusto ko siya as a friend, we're bestfriends. Siya na rin nagsabi sakin nun. Pero hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit ako nagkakaganito" matamlay na sagot niya

"Are you sure?"

Natigilan naman si Natsuki at hindi na siya nakasagot.

* * *

Gabi na, nakatambay si Natsuki sa corridor ng dorm nila. Nag-gigitara siya habang hinihintay si Shizuru

_Does he watch your favorite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?_

_When you've seen it a million times_

_Does he sing to all your music?_

_While you dance the purple rain.._

_Does he do all these things?_

_Like I Used To._

Dumating yung sasakyan na nagsundo kay Shizuru, hinatid siya ni Tomoe pauwi. Bumaba sila ng sasakyan at nag-usap bago umalis si Shizuru. Malayo silang dalawa kaya hindi marinig ni Natsuki.

"Salamat sa paghatid sakin dito ha" sabi ni Shizuru

"No worries, ikaw pa malakas ka sakin eh" sagot ni Tomoe

"Di ka na talaga nagbago, lagi na lang ako malakas sayo"

"Syempre naman no, basta ikaw"

"Asus, sumisipsip ka lang sakin eh"

"Hoy hindi no. Niloloko mo ako eh"

"Joke lang yun. Hahaha!"

_(nagtatawanan sila)_

Nakita niyang nagtatawanan yung dalawa. Nainis na si Natsuki kaya pumasok na siya sa loob.

Nakapatay yung ilaw pagbukas ni Shizuru ng pinto. Binuksan niya yung ilaw, nakita niyang nakahiga si Natsuki.

_(take note: inalis na ni Shizuru yung boundary line nila. Pinagtabi nilang dalawa yung kama nila)_

Nakasimagot naman si Natsuki.

"Natsuki?" tanong ni Shizuru

"Uhh" Natsuki answered

"Tulog ka na? Why went to bed so early? Bakit di mo buksan yung bed light?"

"Inatake ako ng migraine ko. Ayoko ng liwanag, my migraine will get worse"

"Uminom ka na ba ng gamot?"

"Uhh huh"

"Taking medicine is not enough, you know? Come here I'll massage you"

Tumungtong sa higaan si Shizuru, nakatalikod si Natsuki kaya pinaharap niya ito. Minasahe niya yung kamay ni Natsuki.

"If not feeling better, then get up to the head"

Sunod naman na minasahe ni Shizuru yung forehead ni Natsuki. Nakapikit lang si Natsuki.

_awkward silence.._

_Maya-maya biglang dumilat si Natsuki at tinitigan niya si Shizuru_

Nagtaka si Shizuru so nagtanong siya. Nag-usap na rin sila

"Okay ka na ba?"

"Medyo"

"Bakit ganyan ka makatingin? Mabigat ba kamay ko?"

"Hindi naman, okay lang. Kumusta lakad niyo ni Tomoe?"

"Okay naman, kasama namin siya nag-dinner sa bahay"

"Ganun ba?"

"Yep yep"

"Ah. Gaano na kayo katagal magkakilala?"

"Hmm since high school. Transfer student ko nung second year ako, siya yung una kong naging kaibigan. Mula nun hanggang mag fourth year ako siya na lagi ko kasama. Parang kapatid ko na rin siya kaya super close kami"

"Ah I see"

"Bakit mo natanong?"

"Wala lang"

"Hmm, bakit parang ang tipid mo?"

"Hindi ako tipid, masama lang pakiramdam ko. Sige tumigil ka na, okay na ako. Salamat"

Tumalikod si Natsuki, nagtataka naman si Shizuru sa ikinikilos niya, pero hindi na lang niya binigyan ng ibang kahulugan.

"_Siguro nga masama lang talaga pakiramdam niya" _sabi niya sa sarili

May biglang kumatok sa pinto nila, pinagbuksan ni Shizuru and it was Mai. Dala-dala niya yung unan at kumot niya.

"What are you doing here? Bakit may dala kang unan at kumot?" _(poker face)_

"Sira kasi yung aircon sa kwarto ko, pwede makitulog sa inyo? Ngayon lang naman eh"

"Which bed?"

"Uhm it doesn't matter. Your bed is okay but Natsuki's bed is better" _(smiled)_

"Natsuki's not feeling well. She has a migraine. Better not to disturb her"

Nagulat naman si Mai sa narinig niya

"What!? What happened to her? Why?"

Dali-daling lumapit si Mai kay Natsuki.

"How do you feel?" tanong niya

Pero hindi sumasagot si Natsuki

"Mai, she's not okay. Let her sleep. Sa kama ko ikaw matulog okay?"

"Uhh okay" _(sad face)_

_Sa gitna natulog si Shizuru, Mai's on her right and Natsuki's on her left._

At peace namang natutulog si Natsuki, hindi makatulog ng maayos si Mai dahil malikot si Shizuru. Nakapatong yung paa at braso nito sa kanya at kahit anong alis niya bumabalik pa rin.

* * *

May activity ang klase nila Shizuru sa Math. Pinayagan silang mag-open notes for the formulas. While turning on the pages may nakita siyang nakaipit na sulat, galing kay Natsuki. Binasa niya

_Kain tayo mamaya kina Tita Sanada, gusto mo?_

_Check YES (smiley face)_

_Check NO (sad face)_

Shizuru smiled, at sinagutan niya yung sulat.

_YES (checked)_

After ng klase niya pinuntahan si Natsuki sa PE class nila. Naglalaro sila ngayon ng volleyball. Naabutan niyang nakaupo sa Natsuki sa tabi, napagod siya kaya nagpa-sub muna siya. Binato niya yung papel at tinamaan si Natsuki, napalingon naman siya at nakita niya si Shizuru. Binasa niya yung papel then she smiled

_YES (checked)_

Umalis din agad si Shizuru pagkabasa ni Natsuki sa sulat.

* * *

Hinintay ni Natsuki si Shizuru sa labas ng school. Dumating naman si Shizuru at dali-dali siyang lumapit kay Natsuki.

"Sorry, ang tagal ko ba?" tanong ni Shizuru

"Hindi naman, kararating ko lang din eh" sagot ni Natsuki

"Tara na pala, gutom na ako eh"

"Sige, akin na gamit mo. Bakit ang dami mo yatang dala"

Hindi pa man sila nakakaalis, biglang dumating sina Mai.

"Shizu chan!" sigaw ni Mai

"Oh Mai chan, Midori chan. What are you doing here?"

"Wala naman napadaan lang kami. Uhh Natsuki gusto mo kumain kasama ko? Dun tayo sa shop ng tita mo" yaya ni Mai

"Ano tara Shizuru? Sama natin sila"

"Tinatamad na ako"

"Huh? Tara na, I'll treat you cake"

"No thanks, I always eat cake when I'm in the bad mood. Maganda kasi mood ko ngayon eh"

"Ah, ganun ba"

"Gusto ko marinig kumanta si tita mo, tara na Natsuki. Sama ka na rin Shizu chan" pangungulit ni Mai

"Nope, tinatamad na ako" umalis si Shizuru pagkasabi niya

* * *

"Oh Natsuki, say 'aaaaahhh' " sinusubuan ni Mai si Natsuki ng cake. Asikasong-asikaso siya ni Mai.

_(kinain naman ni Natsuki)_

Malungkot ang mukha ni Natsuki at hindi nagsasalita. Hindi siya mapakali, panay tingin niya sa phone niya.

* * *

Nagpunta naman si Shizuru sa fountain park kung saan naghintay sa kanya si Natsuki nung hindi niya makita yung shop ng tita niya. Naisipan niyang tawagan si Tomoe

"Hello Tomo chan"

"Oh Shi chan! Napatawag ka?"

"I'm bored. Tell something funny"

"Hmm, corny ako pagdating sa ganyan eh haha!"

* * *

"Excuse me, lalabas lang ako saglit. I'll be right back" paalam ni Natsuki kay Mai

"Matatagalan ka ba?" tanong ni Mai

"Just a few minutes" sagot ni Natsuki

"I'll wait here" dagdag ni Mai

* * *

"Ano pa? Magsabi ka pa ng nakakatawa ah" sabi ni Shizuru

"Teka nag-iisip pa ako. Nga pala, gusto mo gumala mamaya? May alam akong bagong – " din a natapos ni Tomoe yung sasabihin niya

"Hold on, may tumatawag na iba eh"

"Okay sige, take your time"

_(it was a call from Natsuki)_

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?" _tanong ni Natsuki

"Fountain Park"

"_What are you doing?"_

"Being on a call with Tomoe, she's saying funny things to me"

"_So? May balita ako sayo"_

"Where's your girlfriend? Why did you call someone else?"

"_Sinong tinutukoy mo?"_

"It's Mai, ang sweet niyo nga eh"

"_Which one you want to tell me first"_

Biglang dumating si Natsuki

"About Mai is not my girlfriend? Or Shizuru is not someone else?"

"If I'm not someone else, then who am I to you?"

Natsuki hold Shizuru's hand so tight then she walked and sat on the bench not far from them

* * *

Magkatabi silang dalawa sa higaan, then Natsuki asked her

"Shizuru"

"Yes?"

"Are you Tomoe's girlfriend?"

"Huh? Hindi no! Close lang talaga kami"

"Sure?"

"Oo naman! Sabi ng mommy ko pag may nagugustuhan tayong tao, we'll feel like there are hundreds of butterflies flying in our stomach. Then it will fly towards here in our heart. Kay Tomoe, kahit nga caterpillar wala"

"Hahaha! Gusto ko yang sinabi mo ha. Kahit caterpillar wala" _(laughing)_

"Bakit totoo naman eh. Hahaha!" _(laughing)_

"Since my mom passed away, naging playboy yung daddy ko. Pero hinahayaan ko lang siya, hindi naman niya ako pinapabayaan. One time I asked him, kung sino yung mahal niya and he said it was my mom, kahit na may bago na siya. When we love someone, that's when the love comes"

"Ah. Buti naman kahit ganun daddy mo napalaki ka niya ng maayos"

"Syempre, kahit ganun daddy ko mabait siya"

Nagtanong ulit si Natsuki

"Uhm Shizuru"

"Bakit?"

"Kung dumating man yung time na may mamahalin na ako, will you still be my bestfriend?"

Tumingin siya kay Natsuki ans she answered

"Oo naman! Walang magbabago. Although sinasabi nila na pag yung kaibigan mo eh may boyfriend or girlfriend na, iiwan ka na. Hindi ka naman ganun di ba?"

"Hindi no! I promise, I'll stay beside you no matter what happens" _(smiled)_

Maya-maya may kumakatok sa pinto nila, it was Mai at dala na naman niya unan at kumot niya

"Natsuki? Shizuru?"

Hindi sumagot ang dalawa, nagtatago si Natsuki sa kumot niya pero tinatanggal ni Shizuru.

"Natsuki? Shizuru? Nandyan ba kayo? It's me, Mai!"

"Hello? Natsuki? Shizuru!?"

Nagtago silang dalawa sa kumot at nagharutan na lang sila.

_(Hahaha! Teka ang daya mo naman eh!)_

_(Hindi ah ikaw kaya madaya diyan!)_

_(Fair and square ako no! Teka wag diyan! It tickles!)_

_(Haha! Hindi ako titigil!)_

_(Ah ganun ha, sige gantihan na lang tayo!)_

Umalis si Mai na malungkot, hindi niya kasi makakatabi matulog si Natsuki.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 6 done! I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Chapter 7 on process..


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well I don't own the movie. This is the chapter 7. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feelings Towards A Kiss**

Summer vacation na nila kaya wala nang pasok. Hindi uuwi si Natsuki at Shizuru dahil tinatamad silang dalawa. Kkakaunti lang silang naiwan sa dorm. Yung iba may summer jobs at summer class kaya hindi sila umalis.

"Ahh! It's so boring! Walang magawa dito" reklamo ni Shizuru

"Oo nga eh, mainit pa rin kahit nakabukas na yung aircon" _(sigh) _sagot ni Natsuki

"Gusto ko maligo sa beach, or sa pool"

"Yeah me too pero saan naman? Wala naman tayong pera pang-gala eh"

"Ano kayang magandang gawin?"

"Hmm ano nga ba?"

"Ewan ko ba. Tara let's go outside na lang, I want some fresh air" dagdag ni Shizuru

"Ahh okay sige"

Lumabas sila ng dorm and they went to a store near them. Naisipan na din nilang magrelax kaya nagpunta na rin sila sa fountain park na madalas nilang tambayan. Umupo sila sa bench pagdating nila.

"Ang init ng panahon ah" sabi ni Shizuru

"Here. Tubig oh" dagdag ni Natsuki

"Thank you" _(smiled)_

"Ano ba yan, walang kahangin-hangin" reklamo ni Shizuru

"Heto oh, may dala akong pamaypay. Gamitin mo muna" sagot ni Natsuki

"Nagugutom ako"

"Heto ano gusto mo? V-Cut oh Nova?"

"N-nova na lang"

_(inabot ni Natsuki yung Nova)_

"Hmm, wag na lang pala. I want something sweet"

"Pabago-bago naman to ng isip. Here, lollipop"

Nagulat si Shizuru

"Ayos ah, hindi ka rin girl scout no? Handang handa ka ha, ano yan naglayas ka na ba?"

"Grabe ka, naisipan ko lang magdala. Alam ko kasi malakas ka kumain eh kaya nagdala ako ng madami"

"Tse! Ewan ko sayo"

"Joke lang boss hehe" _(grin)_

Binuksan ni Shizuru yung lollipop. Pinapanood naman siya ni Natsuki habang ninanamnam niya yung binigay sa kanya.

"Hindi mo ba ako bibigyan?" _(puppy look) _tanong ni Natsuki

"Huh? It's not something that people share. Baka meron ka pa diyan"

"Wala na isa lang yan eh. Come on, share some"

"Ayoko nga, akin to eh"

"Dali naman na ah!"

"Ayoko nga, bumili ka na lang"

"Dali na, hindi kita titigilan"

"Oo na sige na, heto oh"

Sinubo ni Natsuki yung lollipop habang hawak pa yun ni Shizuru. Nanahimik si Shizuru at natulala siya. Natsuki just smiled at her.

Biglang nagkaroon ng butterflies sa paligid nila. Napansin yun ni Shizuru

"There's so many butterflies in here" sabi ni Shizuru

"Maybe they just escaped" Natsuki answered her

"Huh? Saan naman?"

"When I opened my mouth just before"

"Huh?"

"There are butterflies in my stomach a long time ago Shizuru" _(smiled)_

Shizuru blushed a bit. Nagsimula siyang maguluhan sa nararamdaman niya.

"_What is this feeling?" _she said to herself

Pabalik na sila ng dorm when someone called their name. It was Tomoe

"Shi chan! Natsuki san!"

Napalingon yung dalawa

"T-tomo chan!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you, surprise!" _(smiled)_

Sumimangot na namn si Natsuki

"Bakit hindi ka manlang tumawag?" tanong ni Shizuru

"Kasi nga surprise di ba? By the way dahil vacation naman na ngayon, gusto ko sana pumunta tayo sa beach"

"Wow! Gusto ko yan! Pwede ko bang isama si Natsuki?"

"Of course! The more, the happier!"

Biglang sumagot si Natsuki

"No thanks, kayo na lang"

"Huh? Bakit naman? Sumama ka na please?" gulat na tanong ni Shizuru

"May naalala ako, may gagawin pala ako. Hahaha! Sige mauna na ako sa inyo. Pag-usapan niyo muna yung dapat niyo pag-usapan. Sige bye!"

Umalis kaagad si Natsuki, tumakbo siya palayo. Naiwan naman yung dalawa at pinag-usapan nila yung tungkol sa pagpunta nila sa beach.

* * *

Shizuru packed her things up, maya-maya lang at susunduin na siya ni Tomoe. Nagbibisi-bisihan naman si Natsuki. Hindi niya pinapansin si Shizuru maliban na lang kung kaausapin siya nito.

"Sure ka bang ayaw mo sumama?" tanong ni Shizuru

"Oo, may dapat pa ako tapusin" sagot ni Natsuki

"Madami ba yan? You need help? Tulungan na lang kita hindi na lang ako sasama"

"No, no need. Konti lang to kaya ko na to tapusin. Sumama ka na, di ba gusto mo maligo sa beach?"

"Hmm sigurado ka ha. Sige pala, bilhan na lang kita ng pasalubong"

Hindi na sumagot si Natsuki.

Tinawagan na si Shizuru ni Tomoe

"_Hello Shi chan? Nandito na kami. Halika na"_

"Okay palabas na ako. Wait for me okay?"

. . . . .

"Natsuki, alis na ako. Uuwi din ako mamaya"

"Sige, ingat"

"Sige bye!"

Nakaalis na si Shizuru at naiwang mag-isa si Natsuki. Hindi na napigilan ni Natsuki ang nararamdaman niya, kanina pa pala siya umiiyak bago pa man makaalis si Shizuru. Nagagalit siya na napipikon.

"NAKAKAINIS! BAKIT GANITO NARARAMDAMAN KO?! BAKIT GANITO!?" Natsuki said while crying.

"_Bakit ako naiinis kapag kasama niya si Tomoe? Bakit ako napipikon pag nag-uusap sila? Bakit ako naaasar pag sweet sila? Bakit? Bakit!"_

* * *

Nakarating naman na sina Shizuru sa destination nila. Kasama niya sina Midori, Akane, Kazuya, Mai at Miyu. Tomoe invited them kaya madami sila.

"Wow! Ang ganda naman dito!" Midori said while looking around her

"Of course! Sa tito ko tong resort na to. I talked to him yesterday, and he said that libre na tayo dito kaya wala tayo problema sa entrance" _(wink) _sagot ni Tomoe

"Really?! Ayos! Guys let's enjoy this summer vacation!" sigaw ni Kazuya

"Oo sige!" sagot nilang lahat

On the other hand, malungkot naman si Mai. Hindi kasi kasama si Natsuki

"Hey, why Natsuki's not here? Akala ko ba kasama siya?" _(sad face) _she asked

"May tatapusin daw siya eh, I don't know what it is" Shizuru answered her

"Ganun ba? Excited pa man din ako makasama siya. Uwi na lang ako" _(walk away)_

"Hey hey! Okay lang yan, just enjoy the view, the beach and the beautiful white sand. Cheer up Mai chan, may next time pa naman at kasama na siya dun. Okay ba yun?" _(smiled) _Akane said sabay akbay sa kanya

"Uhh okay, thanks Akane san. Tara na pala, gusto ko nang maligo eh" _(smiled) _ Mai answered sabay hatak kay Akane

They went to the cottage na binayaran nila. Naligo agad sina Midori, Mai, Akane at Kazuya, naiwan naman si Shizuru, Tomoe at Miyu sa cottage para magluto.

Deep inside, nalulungkot din si Shizuru dahil hindi nakasama si Natsuki. Tomoe noticed her sadness, hindi niya kasi iniintindi yung niluluto niya.

"The other side will be overcooked kapag hindi mo pa binaligtad yan" Tomoe said pointing on the pork ribs that she's cooking.

Nagulat naman si Shizuru

"Ah! Sorry! Hindi ko napansin" she answered

"Are you okay? You're not in yourself today" Tomoe asked

"Huh? I'm fine! Don't worry" Shizuru answered her

"Kilala kita, alam ko kapag may gumugulo sayo. Is it Natsuki?"

"No! It's not her"

"Hmm, Shizuru"

"Ah, uhm.. H-hindi kasi siya sumama. Gusto ko pa man din magkakasama tayo. It's more fun but she's not here"

"Hmm, baka naman hindi siya sumama kasi – "

"Kasi ano?"

"Nagseselos siya"

"Huh? Kanino naman?"

"Sa ating dalawa"

Shizuru startled on what she heard

"WHAT!? W-why?! How?! Why so sudden?!"

"Ahaha! Ewan ko, just a thought. Saka nararamdaman ko lang"

"Siya magseselos? For what? Nandyan naman si Mai eh, ans sweet nga nila pag magaksama sila tapos magseselos siya?"

"Nagseselos ka din ba pag magkasama sila?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course not!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Natigilan naman si Shizuru, nagtanong ulit si Tomoe

"And are you sure that she's happy with Mai? Or she's happy with you?"

Napaisip siya sa mga narinig niya

"_What if it's true? Anong gagawin ko?" _she said to herself

Nagsalita ulit si Tomoe

"It's okay Shi chan, wag ka msyadong mag-isip. Nandito naman kami eh. We can still enjoy"

"Uhm, okay"

Nag-enjoy silang lahat sa beach. Naglaro sila, kumain at naligo. Pansamantalang nakalimutan ni Shizuru ang mga bagay-bagay na gumugulo sa isip niya tungkol kay Natsuki

* * *

Gabi na sila nakauwi. Mabuti na lang at naisipan nila bago pa sila maabutan ng malakas na ulan.

"Okay guys, we're here" Tomoe said

Nagsibabaan naman silang lahat

"Ah nakakapagod! Pero enjoy! Thanks for inviting us Tomoe san" Kazuya said

"No problem, next summer vacation ulit ha" Tomoe answered him

"Syempre naman! Oh sige, mauna na kami. Bye!"

"Okay bye!"

"Thank you Tomo chan, nag-enjoy ako. Sa uulitin ulit" _(smiled) _Shizuru said

"Sure! At isasama na natin si Natsuki" _(smiled)_

"Haha, okay. Sabi mo eh. Sige ingat sa pag-uwi"

"Okay, I'm leaving. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Nakaalis na si Tomoe, at tumuloy na si Shizuru sa dorm nila.

Naabutan niyang nanonood si Natsuki, She greeted

"Nandito na ako"

But Natsuki didn't answer her

"Natsuki, heto nga pala yung pasa – "

Shizuru didn't finished her sentence when Natsuki cut it off with a question

"Kumusta lakad niyo ni Tomoe? Nag-enjoy ka ba?"

"Uhh, oo. Dapat sumama ka eh"

"Ako? Sasama? Bakit ako sasama? Baka makaistorbo ako sa date niyong dalawa"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Hindi yun date okay?"

"Ah talaga lang ha. Anong ginawa niyo? Magkasama ba kayong kumain? Magkasama ba kayong nag-swimming? I'm sure ang saya-saya mo"

"No! Madami kami, kasama ko sina Mai. Why are you acting like that!?"

"It's not of your business! You could be with your boyfriend!"

"How many times you want me to tell you that I'm not her girlfriend! Why don't you ask yourself?! Kayo ni Mai! Di ba girlfriend mo siya? Kung makadikit sayo parang ayaw ka niya bitawan!

"She's not my girlfriend! Wala kaming relasyon okay! Wag mo ko baligtarin!"

"Wait a second Natsuki! Bakit nagkakaganyan ka!? What is your problem!?"

"What's my problem? It's you! You are my problem! And I don't know why!"

"Me? Why me?! Ano bang ginawa ko sayo!?"

"Anong ginawa mo? Lagi kayong magkasama ni Tomoe! Lagi kayong nagkikita! Lagi ka niyang pinupuntahan! Nakakainis lang!"

Biglang pumasok sa isip ni Shizuru yung mga sinabi sa kanya ni Tomoe tungkol kay Natsuki

"_Nagseselos siya"_

"_Sa ating dalawa"_

"_Nagseselos ka din ba pag magkasama sila?"_

"_And are you sure that she's happy with Mai? Or she's happy with you?"_

"Teka lang, nagseselos ka ba?" Shizuru asked

Biglang tumahimik si Natsuki at lumabas siya ng kwarto nila. Napaupo naman si Shizuru sa kama niya

"_Ugh! What's happening?!" _sabi niya sa sarili.

Ilang minuto na ang lumipas at hindi pa bumabalik si Natsuki. Nag-alala na si Shizuru kaya hinanap niya na ito sa labas.

"Where's Natsuki? Bakit hindi na siya bumalik?" she said

Umuulan ng malakas sa labas, naisipan niyang pumunta sa cake shop. Nagbakasakaling nandoon si Natsuki.

While on her way, nakitang niyang nakasilong si Natsuki sa telephone booth. Basang basa siya ng ulan and she's shivering because of cold. Pinuntahan niya ito kaagad

"What are you doing!? Bakit ka lumabas alam mo namang umuulan di ba!?" Shizuru said annoyed

Hindi sumagot si Natsuki, meron siyang tinatago sa damit siya. Nilabas niya yun at inabot kay Shizuru. Galing siya sa cake shop ng tita niya para bumili ng cake.

"B-bumili ako ng cake. G-galit k-ka kasi eh. Sabi mo kumakain ka ng cake pag badtrip ka. Kaya naisipan kong bilhan ka para gumanda mood mo. Sorry"

Natahimik si Shizuru and she cried. Nabitawan niya yung payong niya and she said

"Natsuki, sira ka talaga!" she hugged Natsuki very tight.

"Sorry Shizuru, sorry kung inaway kita. Sorry, sorry" Natsuki said

"Okay lang, sorry din kung inaway kita" Shizuru answered while tapping Natsuki's head

"Tara na, uwi na tayo. Magkakasakit tayo nito eh" yaya ni Natsuki

* * *

"Halika nga dito, punasan ko yang buhok mo" Shizuru said when she called Natsuki

Pinupunasan niya ng towel si Natsuki. Tahimik lang siya habang tinititigan siya ni Natsuki. Shizuru can't look straight on Natsuki, iniiwas niya yung tingin niya.

Suddenly, Natsuki touched Shizuru's face. Their eyes met again, emerald meets crimson and crimson meets emerald. Shizuru froze at that moment, her cheeks are blushing. Natsuki moved closer and closer to Shizuru until their lips met. Natsuki kissed Shizuru passionately. On the other hand, Shizuru now realized her true feelings about Natsuki. She freely accepted the kiss. Humiga silang dalawa and they shared their overflowing feelings with each other.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 7 done! Finally! They kissed _(laughing)_ I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. What are the incoming consequences now that they fall in love with each other? The end is near! _(sad) _Chapter 8 on process.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This story is based on my favorite movie, well I don't own the movie. BTW, sorry for the late update! (Gomen! , Gomen!) This is the chapter 8. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Unexpected Side**

It's already noon time nang magising ang dalawa. Shizuru woke up first, while Natsuki's sleeping like a cute puppy. Napangiti naman si Shizuru

She kissed Natsuki's forehead, dahilan para magising siya..

_Sweet conversation.._

"Good Morning" _(smiled) _Shizuru greeted her

"Uhngh, Good Morning din" _(yawn like a puppy) _Natsuki answered

Babangon na sana si Shizuru pero ayaw siyang bitawan ni Natsuki.

"Natsuki, bangon na tayo. Tanghali na oh"

"Later, I'm still sleepy. Stay beside me"

"Wake up already please?"

"Oh sige but in one condition"

"What is it?"

"Give me my morning kiss" _(smiled)_

"Okay" _(smiled)_

_Shizuru kissed her *chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"Oh ayan, pwede ka na siguro bumangon di ba?"

"Heto na po babangon na oh"

Pagbangon niya, she pushed Shizuru para mapahiga silang dalawa. The moves kumbaga..

"Oopps sorry Shizuru, di ko maiwasang matumba"

"Why?"

"Because gravity pulls me towards you" _(smiled)_

"Asus, ang aga aga mong bumanat ha. Bangon na dali"

"Eh ayoko nga" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"Ang harot mo naman, kung hindi ka lang cute eh"

"Oo ah, matagal na akong cute. Paano ba yan, tumalab yung charm ko sayo" _(wink)_

"Oo na, ayaw mo bumangon?"

"I-don't-like" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"Ah ganun, sige hetong sayo!"

"Aww wait! Not there! It tickles!" _(moan a little)_

Nagharutan muna yung dalawa, take-your-time moment ang dating..

_(Tawa dito tawa doon..Yakap dito, yakap doon..Kiss dito, kiss doon)_

"Ah, pagod na ako. Ayoko na, enough na" Natsuki said as she stopped Shizuru by hugging her from the back

"Hahaha! Wala ka pala eh, you're weak" _(laughing) _Shizuru answered

"I'm not weak, pinagod mo kasi ako kagabi eh. Ayan tuloy wala akong lakas ngayon"_ (smiled)_

"Ah ako pa sinisi mo. Ako nga tong pinagod mo eh" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"Haha! Very well. Uhm gutom ka ba ba?"

"Uhh uh huh" _(Shizuru nodded) _

"Okay sige, wait here my princess I'll make breakfast for you"

"Sige take your time my prince" _(smiled)_

"Kiss muna para inspirasyon hehe"

"Adik sa kiss? Haha heto oh" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

Natsuki make a breakfast for them, may design siya na drawing of her and Shizuru using ketchup and mayo. Nagustuhan naman yun ni Shizuru and they started eating together.

"Wow, it's cute. It's you and me"

"Of course! I'm so great!" _(smiled)_

After nilang kumain, dahil sa sobrang boredom, Shizuru decided to go out with Mai kasama ang mga tropa niya. Hindi na sumama si Natsuki dahil pupunta siya sa tita niya.

* * *

"Tita! I'm here!" _(smiled) _Natsuki greeted

"Ah Natsu chan! Come in!" her tita answered

"Gusto ko ng cake, isang order nga diyan tita"

"Sure! Just wait okay? Have a seat first at ihahanda ko na yung order mo"

"Okay tita"

She sat at the chair near her and waited for her order. After a minute, nakabalik agad ang tita niya dala yung order niya.

"Natsuki! Here's our new cake, the latest one. Magugustuhan mo yan" _(smiled) _her tita said

"Thank you tita. Tikiman na!" Natsuki answered

. . . . .

"Wow! It's really delicious! The best ka talaga tita!" _(smiled) _ Natsuki said

"Syempre naman! Ako pa, magaling yata ang tita mo pagdating sa paggawa ng cakes" her tita answered

Natsuki's happiness is written all over her face, na agad napansin ng tita niya. Tumabi siya kay Natsuki and she began asking

"Hmm it seems that you're in the good mood today. May nangyari ba?" she asked

"Uhm, yeah. It's the happiest day of my life" Natsuki answered

"Oh! Ano naman yan? Chika mo sa'kin dali!"

"Hmm, do you know? Uhh Shizuru and I are . ."

_(whispered.)_

"_We're now going out. You know, I mean we're officially ON"_

"W-WHAT!? OMG!? HAHA! I'm happy for you! Congratulations!" her tita startled on what she knew

"Thank you tita. I didn't expect that she will fall head-over-heels with each other. Ang sungit niya kasi eh, pero heto tumalab yung cuteness ko sa kanya haha!" Natsuki answered ng buong pagmamalaki.

"True! Wag mo na siyang papakawalan ha! At dahil diyan, ililibre kita ng isa pang order ng cake. Ayos ba?"

"Yeah! Sige po! Mag-celebrate tayo!"

_Her tita left to get her new order_

She looked at her phone waiting for Shizuru's text, pero iba yung narecieve niya. It was a call from Mai pero hindi niya sinagot.

After then, tumawag ulit siya pero pinapatayan siya ni Natsuki. Hanggang sa nairita na si Natsuki, she turned off her phone.

* * *

Nagpunta sila ng mall para mag-shopping. On their way, busy si Mai. May tinatawagan siya and it was Natsuki, pero hindi siya sinasagot.

"Hey Mai, sino yung tinatawagan mo?" Shizuru asked

"Ah! Uhm wala, kaibigan ko. May itatanong lang ako sa kanya, pero nakapatay phone niya eh" Mai answered. Hindi niya sinabi na si Natsuki yung tinatawagan niya.

"Ah okay. Mamaya mo na siya tawagan, tara let's go there! Tingin tayo ng pwedeng souvenirs"

They went to a gift shop para mamili ng accessories. Habang nagtitingin, she saw a couple phone strap. At yun ang naisipan niyang bilhin para sa kanila ni Natsuki

"_I'll assure na magugustuhan niya 'to. Parang bata rin kasi yun eh" (giggle) she said to herself_

Nakita naman siya ni Mai na masaya, nilapitan niya ito then she asked

"Why are you smiling? Para sa inyo ba yan ni Natsuki?"

"Ah haha wala lang. Yeah, ang cute no?" _(smiled) _Shizuru answered

"Yeah, tara punta tayo dun. There are a lot of choices na pwede pang mabili" yaya ni Mai

They spend a couple of hours wandering around the mall, maya-maya lang ay uuwi na rin sila.

* * *

Natsuki opened her phone, baka kasi nagtext na si Shizuru, at hindi nga siya nagkamali. Binasa niya agad yung message

_Natsuki, we're on our way back. Hintayin mo ako sa harap ng school okay? I love you Natsu chan! *chu*"_

"_Ahaha! That girl, well syempre maghihintay ako"_ she said to herself

Tapos na siyang kumain, nagpaalam na siya sa tita niya

"Tita, I'm leaving!"

"Oh tapos ka na? Saan ka pupunta?"

"Uhm nagtext po si Shizuru and she said hintayin ko daw po siya sa harap ng school, pauwi na sila"

"Ah, haha I see. Well then, go and wait for your precious one"

"Haha! Okay tita. Thanks for the food!"

Umalis kaagad si Natsuki at nagmadali siyang pumunta sa harap ng school nila. After a minute of waiting, dumating na rin sina Shizuru.

"Shizuru!" she called

"Natsu chan!" Shizuru called her also

"Hey Natsuki" they greeted

"Hi guys, kumusta ang gala niyo?"

"Well okay naman, heto madami kaming binili. Lalo na si Shizuru" Kazuya answered

"Hmm, ano mga binili mo?"

"Uhh later you will see. Tara balik na tayo sa dorm" yaya ni Shizuru

Naghiwa-hiwalay na silang lahat, at nagkanya-kanyang balik sa mga dorms nila. Malungkot naman ang mukha ni Mai nang makita niyang magkasama ang dalawa.

_On their room.._

Niyakap ni Natsuki si Shizuru sabay tanong

"Oh ano na yung binili mo?"

"Hmm, here!" Shizuru answered _(showing the phone strap)_

"Wow! Ang cute!"

"That one is for you, and this one is for me"

"Aww how sweet. Thank you Shizuru" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"Hmm, ayan na naman yung kiss mo ah. Nakakarami ka na, kaninang umaga ka pa"

"Haha! Bakit papalag ka ba?"

"Hindi po, haha! Kulit mo" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

"I love you Shizuru"

"I do love you more Natsuki"

Their eyes meet again, tinitigan siya ni Natsuki and she said

"Don't leave me okay? Stay with me forever"

"Yes I will, ikaw din ha. We will be together, forever and always"

"Of course! Uhh Kiss ko?"

"Hmm adik ka na, Natsuki" _*chu* (kiss on the lips)_

_(They make l-o-v-e again..Hahaha!) _

Naging maganda naman ang relasyon nilang dalawa. They're always together, palaging sweet sa isa't-isa at halos hindi mo mapaghiwalay. Para silang love birds na kapag wala yung isa, ikamamatay nung isa. Later, nalaman din yun ng mga friends nila na ikinatuwa naman nila. Months later at mas lalong naging strong ang relationship nila.

But, they didn't expect that one day may mangyayaring hindi nila inaasahan. May isang tao pala na matagal nang nasasaktan at umaasa. Isang taong matagal nang nananahimik at umiiyak.

* * *

Start na ng second semester, back to school na sila. Tapos na ang summer vacation at magsisimula na naman silang maghirap as students.

But unfortunately, hindi makakapasok si Natsuki ng first day dahil inatake siya ng migraine niya. Before Shizuru left, inasikaso niya muna ng one and only lovey-doves niya.

"Hey get up. Here, take your medicine" Shizuru said

"Uhhhngh" Natsuki answered _(dinadaing niya yung migraine niya)_

"Can you get up?"

Natsuki lay down on Shizuru's lap like a child.

"Hey, don't be a cry baby"

"Ah, ayoko niyan. Ayoko uminom" reklamo ni Natsuki

"Hindi pwede, paano mawawala yang migraine mo?"

_Ininom rin ni Natsuki yung gamot._

"I'll be back here to have lunch with you. Magpahinga ka ng mabuti ha" Shizuru said

"Huh? Paano yun? I can't cook for now. Sa labas ka na lang kumain" Natsuki answered

"No way! Bibili na lang ako ng pagkain natin sa labas at dito ako kakain"

"Baka mapagod ka niyan. I have migraine so I won't be hungry. Dinner na lang tayo magsabay"

"Nope, I won't be tired because I'm your girlfriend and I need to take care of you. Right?"

"How sweet, gagaling ako ng mabilis niyan pag ikaw ang nurse ko" _(smiled)_

"Syempre naman, I am your medicine. Matulog ka na, rest well"

Humiga naman si Natsuki, Shizuru put her blindfolds so she can sleep well. She kissed Natsuki and whispered the magic words..

"_I love you Natsuki"_

"_I love you more Shizuru"_

* * *

"Okay class, that's it for today. Tomorrow we'll start our formal discussions related to our subject. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

"Okay, class dismissed"

Nagsilabasan na ang mga estudyante para kumain. Naiwan namang nag-uusap sina Mai at Shizuru sa classroom nila.

"Economics bukas di ba?" Mai asked

"Uhh yeah. M-T schedule natin kay sir" Shizuru answered

"Ah, ayoko ng economics eh. Puro computation"

"It's okay. Kaya mo naman yan eh. Tiwala lang pag may time" _(smiled)_

Naisipan niyang itanong si Natsuki

"Uhh how's Natsuki? Di ba engineering siya? I'm sure may ginawa agad sila ngayon. Balita ko masisipag mga professors nila eh"

"Uhh I don't know. Hindi siya nakapasok ngayon eh"

"Huh? But why?"

"Sinumpong na naman yung migraine niya. Wrong timing nga eh"

"Oh I see, is she okay?"

"Yeah, for now natutulog siya"

Naisipan niyang dalawin si Natsuki, and it's her chance to be with her – alone. Ito na rin ang pagkakataon niya para umamin.

* * *

Hindi naka-lock yung pinto ng kwarto nila so Mai easily sneak inside. Mahimbing naman na natutulog si Natsuki. She went closer to Natsuki and she whispered all the things that she wanted to tell Natsuki for a very long time.

"_I'm deeply in-love with you. Matagal na kitang gusto pero hindi mo ako napapansin dahil kay Shizuru. Nasasaktan ako everytime I see you with her, nasasaktan ako everytime you say her name. Nandito naman ako bakit siya pa? Hindi mo ba ako nakikita?" _she said

On that time, pabalik na si Shizuru dala yung lunch nilang dalawa. She was excited to see her sick Natsuki dahil gustung-gusto niya na alagaan ito. Nang makarating, napansin niya na bukas yung pinto ng kwarto nila.

"_Ah maybe nakalimutan ko lang i-lock kanina" _she said to herself

Hindi na napigilan ni Mai ang nararamdaman niya, she moved closer to Natsuki and she kissed her.

"Natsuki I'm here!"

Saktong pagbukas ni Shizuru ng pinto, she was totally shocked on what she saw.

Magkayakap silang dalawa. Akala naman ni Natsuki, si Shizuru yung humalik sa kanya so she gave in.

Biglang sumigaw si Shizuru

"What the hell are you doing!?" she shouted

Nagulat naman si Mai, binitawan niya si Natsuki. Nagtaka naman si Natsuki so she removed her blindfolds and on her surprise

"M-MAI!? W-What are you doing here!?"

Napalingon siya sa pinto ans she saw Shizuru, crying

"S-Shizuru. Let me ex – "

She didn't finished her sentence when Shizuru cut it off with a question

"Why? Why!?"

Hinugot niya yung phone strap na binili niya at itinapon yun kay Natsuki sabay tumakbo siya palabas ng room. Susundan sana siya ni Natsuki pero pinigilan siya ni Mai

"Wait Shizuru! Let me explain!" Natsuki shouted

"No! Don't leave me here!" Mai added

"We will talk later"

"No! Stay here!"

"Mai, let me go! We will talk later"

Mai started to cry and she asked

"WHY!? WHY HER!? WHY NOT ME!?"

"Sorry, I didn't think it was you"

"Answer me! Why did you chose her instead of me?!"

"LET ME GO!"

Inalis ni Natsuki yung pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Mai and she ran outside. She started looking for Shizuru, tinatawagan niya si Shizuru but she's not answering. Pinuntahan na niya yung mga possible places kung nasaan siya but she failed to see her.

"_Shizuru, where are you? Come on please answer the phone! Nagkakamali ka ng inaakala" _she said to herself

Hindi talaga sinasagot ni Shizuru ang mga tawag niya. Suddenly tinawagan siya ni Mai, she answered the call

"Natsuki, come and talk to me. NOW" Mai said, crying

"I told you, akala ko ikaw siya!"

"Ako siya?! Answer my question? Why her!?" she asked

"Are you mad?"

"Yes! I'm crazy for you! Bakit ganyan ka?!"

Natsuki end up the call at tumakbo siya pabalik ng dorm nila.

Mai was crying hard, sobrang nasasaktan siya sa nangyari. She saw a blade at nagtangka siyang maglaslas pero biglang dumating si Miyu at binatukan siya

"Stupid! Just because of that you'll commit suicide? Be matured enough" she said in a monotonous voice.

Dumating naman agad si Natsuki, kinuha niya yung blade na hawak niya then she sat beside her. Iniwan naman sila ni Miyu para makapg-usap.

"Natsuki? Do you think I'm not a good girl?"

"No. You're okay and nice"

"So why don't you love me?"

"Loving someone you don't like is not easy. Hindi lahat ng gusto natin, napupunta sa'tin. Look at you and me, you love me but I love Shizuru. Life is sometimes unfair. Do you understand?"

"Then can I ask you one thing? Can you stay with me"

"I can be with you as a friend, hanggang dun lang"

"Alam ko, just for now stay with me. I'm sorry!" _(crying)_

"It's okay. Tahan na"

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 8 done! Ugh I feel bad for Mai because she was rejected, and the worst is Shizuru's mad with Natsuki (NNOOO!) _(Mai, It's all your fault!)_ I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me. Btw guys, do you believe in the saying** "_Love is sweeter the second time _around"** ? The end is near! _(sad) _Chapter 9 on process.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. Sorry for the late update! _(nagloloko po kasi yung internet connection namin)_ This story is based on my favorite movie, well I don't own the movie. This is chapter 9. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pride**

Umuwi si Shizuru ng bahay nila nung araw na yun _(after classes)_. Hindi sila nag-usap manlang ni Natsuki dahil sa nangyari. Her mother, Saeki was shocked dahil sa biglaang pag-uwi ng kanyang unica ija.

_Bumalik kasi si Shizuru ng dorm nila para kunin ang mga gamit niya. Sinubukan siyang pigilan at kausapin ni Natsuki pero hindi niya pinapansin. Umalis siya agad ng dorm._

Nagkulong siya sa kwarto niya. Saeki was so worried about her daughter so she decided to have a talk with Shizuru.

_*knock..knock*_

"Shizuru? Sweetie? Can I come in?"

"Yeah"

Pumasok siya sa kwarto ng anak niya

"What's happening to you?"

Hindi sumagot si Shizuru, at bigla siyang umiyak

"Ah! Why are you crying? Hmm, is this all about Natsuki? Nag-away ba kayo?"

"Nakita ko kasi siyang may kahalikan na iba sa kwarto pa mismo namin!"

"What!? How?"

"It's a long story. Ayoko na siyang makita!" _(crying)_

"Hmm, nag-explain na ba siya sayo?"

"Not yet pero ayoko marinig explanation niya"

"Don't say that sweetie. Give her a chance to explain her side. Paano mo malalaman yung totoo kung ayaw mo siyang mag-explain. Lalong magiging magulo ang lahat"

"Pero mom?"

"Sweetie, lahat ng bagay na nangyayari may explanation. Hindi mo maiintindihan ang lahat kung hindi mo siya papakinggan. So let her explain okay?"

"I'll try mom"

"No don't try. Do it okay?"

Hindi na sumagot si Shizuru..

* * *

_The next day.._

Natsuki skipped her morning classes at nagpunta na lang siya sa shop ng tita Sanada niya para tumambay. Nagulat naman ang tita niya dahil nandoon siya

"Oh Natsuki! What are you doing here? Hindi ba't may klase kayo ngayon?" her tita said

"Tinatamad po ako saka I'm not in the mood para pumasok" _(sad) _Natsuki answered

Natsuki sat beside the window at tumingin siya sa malayo.

"Hmm may nangyari ba Natsuki? Ang tamlay mo tignan ngayon"

"Nag-away po kami. Galit sa'kin si Shizuru" _(sad face)_

"Ha!? Hala bakit? Anong pinag-awayan niyo?"

"Akala ko po kasi siya yung humalik sakin, nagulat ako si Mai pala yung kasama ko. Hindi ko naman alam dahil naka-blindfold ako. May migraine kasi ako that time. Gusto ko mag-explain sa kanya pero ayaw niya ako pakinggan" Natsuki answered and she started to cry

"There, there, it's okay Natsuki. Bigyan mo muna siya ng time para makapag-isip. You know, if she really loves you hindi ka niya matitiis. Magkakabati rin kayo"

_Sniff..sniff_

"Huh? Eh ayaw nga po niya ako pansinin eh ni tignan ayaw niya. Ayaw na niya ako makita!" _(crying hard)_

"Calm down Natsu chan. Hindi pa huli ang lahat. Alam mo, there are no perfect relationships. Hindi maiwasan ang mga ganyang bagay like quarrels and misunderstandings. Kung sa tingin mo tama ka ipaglaban mo. Explain to her okay? Cheer up"

"I hope so tita, sana mapatawad niya na ako"

"Don't worry she will forgive you okay? Smile already"

"Thank you tita"

"No problem. Here, have a cake. Pampagaan ng loob"

Many days passed na hindi sila nagkikita. Hindi manlang sila nagkakasalubong sa school or nagkikita sa school canteen.

Naninibago naman si Natsuki dahil hindi niya kasama si Shizuru at palagi siyang malungkot kapag pumapasok. Shizuru's faking a smile in front of everyone para itago yung lungkot na nararamdaman niya. Nalaman na rin ng mga kaibigan nila pati si Tomoe ng tungkol sa nangyari sa kanila.

* * *

_Pagkatapos ng maraming araw na pag-iisip at pag-iipon ng lakas ng loob_

Natsuki decided to visit Shizuru. Nagpunta siya sa bahay nila ng walang pasabi. She was standing outside the gate. Pinindot niya yung doorbell at maya-maya lumabas ang mommy ni Shizuru at pinagbuksan siya

"Oh Natsuki"

"Ah G-good d-day Tita S-Saeki" nauutal na bati ni Natsuki

"Come in"

Pinapasok siya sa loob at nagsimula siyang magtanong..

"Uhm si Shizuru po nasaan?" she asked

"Nasa taas siya sa kwarto niya. Ilang araw na siyang nagkukulong. After school deretso siya sa kwarto niya, hindi rin siya kumakain" Saeki answered

Napayuko si Natsuki and she said

"Kasalanan ko to. I'm sorry tita, I'm sorry!" _(sad face)_

Saeki hold Natsuki's shoulder and answered

"No, don't say sorry to me. Alam ko naman na hindi ka ganung klaseng tao at hindi mo siya magagawang saktan ng ganun. You're nice and a good person"

"P-pero tita?"

"Shh, go and talk to her. Go to her room at ayusin niyo na yan okay?"

Nadagdagan ang lakas ng loob ni Natsuki at pinuntahan na niya si Shizuru.

_*knock..knock*_

"Who's there?" Shizuru asked

"I-it's me Natsuki" Natsuki answered

Hindi na nagdalawang-isip na sumagot si Shizuru

"Umalis ka na"

"No! Please give me a minute! Mag-usap naman tayo"

"Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan kaya umalis ka na"

"No! I'm not leaving! Hindi ako aalis hangga't di tayo nag-uusap! Open the door and talk to me!"

"What!? Do you know what you're saying?! Leave me alone! Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan!"

"Please! Give a chance! Let me explain!"

Pagbibigyan niya sana si Natsuki pero nangibabaw sa kanya ang inis at pride niya.

Saktong dumating si Tomoe, pupuntahan sana niya sa kwarto si Shizuru nang pigilan siya ni Saeki. Naintindihan naman ni Tomoe ang ibig sabihin ng mommy ni Shizuru.

Binuksan ni Shizuru ang pinto

"Explain!? Anong dapat mo i-explain? Na hindi mo sinasadya yung nangyari? Na nagkakamali ako ng hinala? Na dapat ako maniwala sayo!?"

"Yes exactly! Mali ka ng iniisp samin. Hindi kita niloloko!"

"Ah stop it! Pwede bang umalis ka na? Hindi kita kailangan dito!"

Isasara na sana ni Shizuru yung pinto pero pinigilan yun ni Natsuki at nakapasok siya sa loob

"Please Shizuru! Makinig ka naman sakin!"

"Makinig? Bakit ako makikinig? Malinaw na sa akin ang lahat! Nakita ko na ang dapat kong makita"

"Would you please calm down and listen to me!? Just try to listen!"

"Get out of my house and don't ever come back! I don't want to see your face again!"

"But Shizuru?"

"I said get out! I hate you!"

Natsuki startled on what she heard. Napayuko si Natsuki and she started crying

"Akala ko ikaw yung kasama ko that time. Naka-blindfold ako alam mo naman yun di ba? Hindi kita niloko, hindi ko kayang gawin yun sa'yo. I really love you so much, but I guess wala na talaga. I'm sorry kung nasaktan ka. Sige aalis na ako, salamat sa lahat. Sorry sa istorbo. Don't worry, hindi na kita guguluhin"

Before she left, binalik niya yung phone strap na binigay sa kanya ni Shizuru

"Ah bago ko makalimutan. Here, take it. Hindi para sa'kin yan. Bahala ka na kung itatapon mo o itatago mo. Sige aalis na ako"

Lumabas si Natsuki at dahan-dahan niyang isinara ang pinto. Umiiyak siya, hindi niya akalain na ganun ng mga sasabihin sa kanya ni Shizuru.

Nakita ni Natsuki si Tomoe at kinausap niya ito bago umalis

"Please, take care of Shizuru, for me"

Hindi nakasagot si Tomoe

Tumakbo si Natsuki palabas ng bahay nila Shizuru. Susundan sana siya ni Saeki pero hindi na niya naabutan. Pinuntahan ni Saeki si Shizuru at naabutan niya ito na umiiyak. Hindi mapigilan ni Shizuru ang sakit na naaramdaman niya. Her mom just sat beside and comfort her.

Umuwi na rin si Natsuki sa daddy niya that time, wala na rin kasing kwenta kung mag-stay pa siya sa dorm nila dahil wala na doon si Shizuru. Nagpasundo siya sa childhood friend niyang si Reito.

"Hey dude, tara na"

Hindi sumagot si Natsuki. Sumakay siya sa sasakyan at umalis na sila.

_. . . . . ._

Nakarating na sila at sinalubong siya ni Kenji, her father. Malungkot na niyakap ni Natsuki ang kanyang ama and she told everything about her and Shizuru at kung bakit nag-away silang dalawa.

* * *

Pansamantala din silang nawalan ng communication. No calls, no texts. Umiiwas sila sa mga kaibigan nila kapag nagtatanong sila about sa status nilang dalawa. "No comment" ang lagi nilang sagot.

Nagpapaka-busy si Natsuki para pansamantala niyang makalimutan ang sakit na nararamdaman niya dahil kay Shizuru. She was helping her dad on their farm. Gumagawa kasi ng wine ang daddy niya. Tumutulong din siya sa pag-dedeliver ng mga wine products. Pero kahit na busy siya hindi pa rin niya maiwasan na maisip si Shizuru.

Palagi namang umiiyak si Shizuru kapag mag-isa siya, sobrang namimiss na niya si Natsuki at nalulungkot siya sa mga nangyari. Mabuti na lang at nandyan si Tomoe para damayan siya.

Pag walang gagawin, umaalis si Natsuki para makapag-isa. Namimiss na rin niya si Shizuru pero sumasagi sa isip ni Natsuki ang lahat ng sinabi nito sa kanya, dahilan para malungkot siya at umiyak.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 9 done! What?! No! C'mmon Shizuru! Why don't you listen!? UGH. Natsuki, don't lose hope! She'll be back! I hope you like it, and I hope you keep an eye on my story hehe. Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions or corrections, don't hesitate to tell me. Btw guys, to those who answered my question, thanks! _(smiled) _It helped me a lot (yeah) The end is near! _(sad) _Chapter 10 on process.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own sunrise, mai-hime or anything. If I do, I'll make a shiznat dvd special (a movie) haha in my dreams. This is the LAST chapter _–aww man!- (sad)_ Sorry for the super late update! My mom was confined in the hospital for 2 weeks, and I was there to take care of her. If you have comments, suggestions, please review and leave a comment. Enjoy reading. Arigato Gozaimasu!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Second Chances**

Pauwi na si Shizuru galing library. It was already afternoon at natagalan siya sa pagrereview niya. Finals na kasi at kailangan niyang makapasa

"Ah, sa bahay na lang ako mag-rereview. Maybe I should go home now" she said

Lumabas siya ng library at naglakad pauwi.

Mai went to 7-eleven to buy her snack, hindi kalayuan sa school nila.

Nagkataong papunta din si Shizuru don para bumili muna.

Saktong palabas na si Mai nang makita nyang papasok si Shizuru, nagkasalubong sila. Natigilan silang dalawa.

"Shi-shizuru.." Mai said

Hindi umimik si Shizuru at dere-deretso siyang pumasok sa loob.

After niyang mamili, lumabas siya at nakita niya si Mai na naghihintay sa labas. Nagkunwari siyang hindi niya nakita si Mai at umalis agad.

Bigla siyang tinawag ni Mai

"Shizuru!"

Pero hindi siya lumingon at nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad. For the second time, tinawag siya ulit ni Mai.

"Wait Shizuru! Pwede ba tayong mag-usap? Kahit saglit lang"

Huminto si Shizuru, she turned around at Mai and she answered

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, pero wag dito. Follow me"

Shizuru did not answer at sumunod siya kay Mai.

Nag-usap sila sa isang restaurant di kalayuan sa kanila.

"Anong pag-uusapan natin?" malamig na tanong ni Shizuru

"Tungkol kay Natsuki" sagot ni Mai

"You know what? Kung tatanungin mo ako kung nasaan siya at kung kumusta siya, I don't care"

"No, hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin"

"So, ano yun?"

"Walang kasalanan si Natsuki sa nangyari. Ako ang sisihin mo, hindi niya yun ginusto"

"Hindi ginusto? Bakit ka niya hahalikan kung hindi niya ginusto?! Pinagtatakpan mo ba siya ha!?"

"No! Hindi ko siya pinagtatakpan! Hinalikan niya ako dahil akala niya ikaw ako!"

"What?" _(she remembered what Natsuki said to her – on chapter 9)_

"Unexpectedly, nagkita kaming dalawa and she's crying. She said galing siya sa inyo, naikwento niya sa akin yung nangyari nung araw na nagpunta siya sa inyo"

_Flashback.._

_Natsuki was on her way home nang makasalubong niya si Mai._

"_Natsuki?"_

_Nakita niyang umiiyak si Natsuki_

"_What happened!? Why are you crying?"_

"_M-Mai, Mai!" (hugged Mai) (crying)_

"_Hey stop crying. Anong nangyari?"_

_Nagpunta sila sa fountain park at doon sila nag-usap._

"_I went to their house para mag-sorry,pero pinaalis niya ako. Hindi niya ako pinakinggan. Galit na galit siya sa akin!" (crying)_

_Hindi na nakapagsalita si Mai at nakinig na lang siya sa mga sinasabi ni Natsuki_

"_Akala ko ikaw siya, siya lang kasi ang hinihintay ko that time pero hindi eh. Ikaw pala yung kasama ko"_

"_Mai, sobrang mahal ko siya. I really love her so much! I miss her! I need her in my life! I want her to believe me, dahil totoo naman yung mga sinasabi ko pero bakit ganun siya? Ayaw niya makinig sa akin!"_

"_Ang sakit ng mga sinabi niya sakin. Dahil dun, nawalan na ako ng pag-asa na bumalik siya, na magiging okay ulit kami. Siguro heto na ang huli, hindi ko na siya guguluhin tutal Tomoe's there for her. Hindi siya papabayaan nun"_

_Biglang nagsalita si Mai_

"_NO! Don't give up! Wag mong isuko ang relasyon niyo! Hindi porket ganun mga sinabi niya ayaw na niya sayo! Please?"_

"_Pero?"_

"_Walang pero-pero! Ipaglaban mo ang nararamdaman mo para sa kanya! Wag mo siyang bibitawan! Ipapaubaya mo ba siya sa taong hindi dapat para sa kanya? Wag kang sususko please?"_

_Hindi na nagsalita si Natsuki_

_(end)_

"Alam mo ba sinabi niya sa akin nung hinalikan ko siya? _I love you Shizuru _ang sabi niya"

Nakikinig naman si Shizuru sa kanya

"Nasaktan ako sa sinabi niyang yun, pero wala akong karapatang magalit dahil hindi ako ang gusto niya. Ang swerte mo sa kanya dahil sobrang mahal ka niya. Ikaw ang pinili niya"

"Natsuki.." _(sad) _Shizuru answered

"Please forgive her, wag mo siyang iiwan. Sobrang mahal na mahal ka niya pero sumusuko siya dahil sa mga sinasabi mo, don't let her go, patawarin mo na siya please?"

"Pero?"

"I'm sorry, kasalanan ko kung bakit kayo nagkaganito. Sa akin ka magalit, wag sa kanya. Please forgive her, balikan mo na siya"

Napayuko si Shizuru, tumahimik siya then she smiled at Mai and said

"Thank you Mai.."

"Huh? Shizuru? Why?" Mai asked

"You're right. I just realized, hindi natin ginusto mangyari to. Walang may gusto nito, kahit ikaw, ako o kahit sino"

"Shizuru, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" _(crying)_

"It's okay, I forgive you" _(smiled)_

"Thank you Shizuru" _(crying)_

"No, I'm the one who should say thank you. Salamat sa pagpapaintindi sa'kin"

. . . . .

Lumabas na silang dalawa ng restaurant, at nagpaalam na si Shizuru sa kanya.

"Bukas na bukas din, kakausapin ko siya" Shizuru said

"Okay, sana maging okay na kayong dalawa" Mai answered

Umalis na si Shizuru at naiwan namang mag-isa si Mai.

"_Maybe it's time to let go of my feelings towards Natsuki" _she said to herself

Umuwi na rin si Mai. While on her way home, may hindi inaasahang pangyayari.

She didn't notice the guy running towards her at nagkabanggaan silang dalawa.

* * *

_The next day_

After classes, naisipan ni Shizuru na puntahan yung room nila ni Natsuki. The room was empty but full of memories. Umupo siya sa kama ni Natsuki at naalala niya lahat ng sweet moments nila. Nalungkot na naman siya at umiyak.

She checked all the drawers and on her surprise, nakita niya ang picture niya sa drawer ni Natsuki.

"Natsuki.." (sad face)

Kinuha niya yun at umalis din siya. Pupuntahan niya si Natsuki sa kanila

_(She asked Mai kung saan yung bahay nila Natsuki, at sinabi naman ito sa kanya)_

_After an hour_

Nakarating din si Shizuru kila Natsuki. The place is beautiful, madaming puno at halaman and she was amazed. Nakita na niya yung bahay kung nasaan si Natsuki.

Nasa labas naman si Reito, nagdidilig siya ng mga pananim sa labas nang mapansin niya si Shizuru na nakatayo sa labas ng bahay, nilapitan niya ito and he asked

"Uhh excuse me miss? Ano pong kailangan nila?"

"Ah, good day. Nandyan ba si Natsuki?"

"Wala eh umalis siya, pero pabalik na rin yun. Uhm pumasok ka muna"

Pumasok sila sa loob, sinamahan siya ni Reito sa daddy ni Natsuki, si Kenji. Busy si Kenji sa pagchecheck sa mga wine barrels.

"Uncle, there's a girl who would like to see Natsuki" Reito said

"Huh? Who is it?" Kenji asked

She saw a chestnut haired girl with crimson eyes. Binati siya nito

"Uhh, hello sir.." Shizuru said

"Ah hello. Hmm, a friend from?" Kenji asked

"From school, uhh can I ask your permission? Kung pwede – "

Hindi na natapos ni Shizuru yung sasabihin niya

"Wait? Are you Shizuru?" Kenji asked again

"Uhh yes.." Shizuru answered

Kenji was surprised, he laughed and said

"Ah! Ikaw pala yung sinasabi sa akin ni Natsuki. She couldn't sleep or eat when she get back here"

Shizuru answered a smile

"It's good you came here. Tama si Natsuki, cute ka nga" _(laugh) _Kenji added

"Salamat po" _(smiled) _Shizuru answered

"Reito, tell Natsuki that her wife is here" _(laugh)_

Shizuru startled on what she heard

"Roger that uncle!" Reito answered

"Hintayin mo na lang siya sa labas, pabalik na daw siya" _(smiled) _Kenji said

"Uhm okay sir" Shizuru answered

Lumabas na si Shizuru para hintayin si Natsuki, naiwan naman si Reito at Kenji sa loob.

"Natsuki did a good job, she has a good taste hahaha!"

"Uncle talaga, mana sa inyo eh" Reito answered

* * *

Naghihintay na sa labas si Shizuru kay Natsuki, maya-maya lang nakita na niya si Natsuki. Imbes na maghintay, sasalubingin na lang niya ito.

Nagulat naman si Natsuki dahil nakita niya si Shizuru, tumigil siya sa paglalakad. Hindi niya inaasahan na magkikita ulit sila pagkatapos ng nangyari.

Lumapit si Shizuru sa kanya hawak yung picture niya at binigay niya kay Natsuki

"How dare you! Bakit mo iniwan yung picture ko sa dorm?" Shizuru said _(smiled)_

Sumagot agad si Natsuki

"Nasaktan ako Shizuru" malamig na sagot niya

Tinitigan lang siya ni Natsuki, kinuha ulit ni Shizuru yung picture at naiiyak niyang sinabi

"Natsuki, I'm sorry. Sorry if I didn't listen to you. Hindi ako naniwala sayo, pinairal ko ang inis ko. Sinaktan kita, pinairal ko ang pride ko. Nadala ako ng inis at galit ko, I'm sorry. Ayokong mawala ka, I'm afraid of losing you. Pwede ba akong bumalik sayo?" Shizuru said

Hindi sumagot si Natsuki..

"Huli na ba ang lahat?" Shizuru asked, but Natsuki still didn't answer

There's an awkward silence at tuluyan nang umiyak si Shizuru

"I guess, it's too late. I'm sorry" _(crying)_

Tinalikuran na niya si Natsuki at naglakad na siya papalayo, hindi na rin napigilan ni Natsuki na umiyak.

Tinawag siya ni Natsuki..

"Shizuru.."

"It's okay! I'm okay! I'm fine! I'll be alright! This would be the last! Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore. I'm okay, I'm really okay! I'm okay!" _(crying hard)_

Lumapit sa kanya si Natsuki at niyakap siya nito mula sa likod ng sobrang higpit. Lalong umiyak si Shizuru, ganun din si Natsuki

"Shizuru, I'm sorry! Don't leave me, I need you in my life" Natsuki said

Humarap sa kanya si Shizuru

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I won't leave you I promise okay?" Shizuru answered

"Okay po boss, promise yan ha"

"Oo naman my Natsu chan"

" Oh tahan na boss, panget ka pag umiiyak" Natsuki said

"Eh bakit ikaw? Mukha kang aso pag umiyak" Shizuru answered

"At least hetong aso na to, minahal mo ng sobra. Oh ano?"

"Oh bakit? Hetong panget na to kapag nawala baka magpakamatay ka"

"Oo sige na po boss panalo ka na, makulit ka pa rin eh no"

"Haha! That's good! Ikaw talo pa rin kita haha!"

"Syempre ikaw ang weakness ko eh" _(wink)_

"Mabuti naman kung ganun Natsu chan" _(smiled)_

"I love you so much Shizuru"

"I do love you more Natsuki"

_And they kiss each other passionately.._

_I pulled up to her drive  
I tightened up my tie  
And I'd hate to make her wait  
No sleep from the night before  
Her dad answers the front door  
And already knows my name_

_I stand in fear_  
_As she gets near_  
_Then everything's okay_  
_I hope this feeling never goes away_

_I never thought_  
_I'd find a love like this_  
_There's no need_  
_To hide that feeling we get_  
_Whenever we touch_  
_We can't resist_  
_We go back to our first date_  
_Our first kiss_

* * *

There you have it, it's done! I'm happy because it's a success _(laugh) _I hope you like it guys. What do you guys think about the ending? Please don't forget to leave a review. If you have suggestions or corrections, don't hesitate to tell me. Btw guys, thank you for keeping an eye on my story. Thank you for the reviews, it helped me a lot! It gives me inspiration to write more! _(super glad)_

WATCH OUT FOR MY ANOTHER STORIES COMING _(smile) _Good Day minna!


End file.
